Dragoons Flight
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: TyKa,Tala,Brian and rest of Bladebreakers. Various people are after the BB, for various reasons. lots of twists and triangles...nothing will stay quiet forever, nothing is as it seems. Will the revenge be complete? Sequel to You call my name.
1. Prologue

Hi all,  
  
I`m back   
  


* * *

  
Exams all out the way - YIPPEE   
  


* * *

  
Couldn`t get near a computer for almost a week, ARGH _  
  
Oh well, I can catch up on everyone elses stories now....I`m sure I missed loads : (  
  
Now, on with this fic.................`Dragoons Flight`  
  
This be very short, just setting the mood, characters, and the scene for the rest of the story, so bare with me.  
  
If you have read `You Call My Name`, you will be just fine. If not, you might want to read it first, but if you really don`t want too, then good luck  
  


* * *

  
This is a Sequel.  
  
A.N. - Oh yeah, I have changed Kais eyes to Grey, and Tyson`s to Brown. Just to keep up with the V-Force series.  
  
Ummm............................happy reading................  
  
Prologue  
  
When Tyson had recovered enough from most of his injuries, the BBA moved all the Blade breakers back to Japan, where they spent the next month at Tyson`s Dojo.  
  
Kai personally saw to it that Tyson received the best care possible, and stayed protectively by his side.  
  
He also gave the team a well deserved vacation, at least until Tyson was able to join in the training again.  
  
This gave Max the opportunity to go back to the USA to visit his mum. Rei went with him, both wanting to be together, and knowing that the other two boys needed their space. No-one objected, seeing there was safety in numbers.  
  
As Kai helped Tyson to heal both emotionally and physically, Tyson taught Kai how to express his feelings. It would take time for Kai to learn to open up, but Tyson enjoyed the challenge. It helped occupy his thoughts and gave him huge satisfaction, with all the attention Kai was giving him.  
  
Pleasing Tyson became Kais goal. The way his bronze eyes lit-up whenever Kai responded to his questions without answering back with "Hn" and "Whatever".  
  


* * *

  
The violet haired boy teenager made his way silently towards the two cloaked figures. Both were taller than he.  
  
Swooping low, as not to be seen, he listened in on their conversation. His ears prickled with interest as he heard certain names mentioned. It was about time he got a break, perhaps this would be it.  
  
Smiling, and now knowing the identity of the mysterious Dark Blader, he could use this information to his own advantage, so long as no-one else found out.  
  


* * *

  
YES I KNOW ITS SHORT   
  


* * *

  
But you try writing an intro after sitting for 3 1/2 hours doing a horrible exam.  
  
Anyway, I`ll get my mind sorted out soon, and write the first chapter, which WILL be much longer   
  


* * *

  
Hope this got your interest, so please R/R.  
  
Will update ASAP, as usual   
  


* * *

  
Love you all  
  
Hob x 


	2. Metamorphosis Minds

I know the Prologue was short. I promise you that this is much longer!

Thank you so much for your reviews. Im was honestly expecting loads of flames, or nothing at all. But I had to put it up to make me write this chapter.

Thanks to – Ruggles, Hades of hades, Nancys-little-Obsession, Timberwolf220, Kathryn93 and Dragonix. For your continued support

Blushing and very embarrassed for the short and awful prologue. Please except my apology and enjoy the First chapter.

**As promised, much longer !!!**

**Chapter 1**

It was early evening in Japan.

Night was drawing in to cover the land in darkness. Golden stars twinkled gently in the dusk, shinning down on the lovers as they sat together watching the purple, satin skyline fade into a curtain of shadows with millions of eyes watching them from up above.

Their hands entwined.

Tyson rested his head comfortably on Kais shoulder, his chocolate eyes reflecting the evening stars, glistening with happiness and love.

Kais chin balanced on the top of Tysons head.

A soft breeze silently blew the odd lock of navy hair, causing it to tickle Kais face, leaving his senses tingling.

The two of them sat on the grass, Kai leaning back against an ancient tree, Tyson between his legs, his back resting on Kais chest. Kais arms circled around Tysons waist with their hands entwined.

The tranquil setting was perfect for their present mood.

Kai closed his metallic grey eyes to block out the surreal view of peace. His thoughts solely of the precious star he was tenderly holding in his arms.

As he let the closeness and love fill his heart and soul, Kai never wanted this rare moment of complete harmony to end.

Their hearts beat as one. The rhythm creating music, together with the leaves rustling in the trees and the trickling of water from the nearby stream.

All together, it was music to their ears. A heavenly existence, where time stood still just for them.

Now they were joined in open love, alone, without any pressure from their mundane life.

They were at peace.

For now.

Bliss.

B

The intelligent young boy sat at his desk by his bedroom window, working tirelessly on his laptop.

He glanced out of the window, the view carrying his sight across to the local park.

He scanned the area, not for the first time that evening. He was keeping a close eye the Bladebreakers since the Battle of Death forced upon them in Russia, especially Tyson.

Kenny heaved a sigh of relief, finding the boys still where they were 10 minutes ago, sitting under that tree by the stream. It had become one of their favourite places to hide from all the press and fan attention.

They were still healing.

Kenny thought back over the last two months. They had all changed, including Kai.

He thought about how they used to interact as a team before the Russian experience, Kai had been distant, and betrayed them. Max was lively and noisy together with Tyson. While Rei had been forever sensible and fought with his life for the team.

Everything was totally different now. Max had calmed down a lot and had confessed his love for Rei, who had eagerly returned the feelings. At present they were in America visiting Maxs mum.

Kai was acting almost human, but being very protective of Tyson.

Tyson had changed too. He was completely in love with Kai, that was not new, the only difference was he showed it now. But he was still recovering from his ordeal. He had been badly injured, mentally as well as physically.

Now since he had woken up, there was something in his eyes. A shadow that was lurking deep within his soul, but so far no one knew what it was about.

All they could do was to wait for Tyson to open up and tell them himself.

The teams bond itself was stronger now. Kai had finally opened up to Tyson. They were having one of their moments right now, from what Kenny could see.

He sighed again.

He needed to protect his team, his friends.

Various groups, wanting to capture either their sacred Bitbeasts, or their World Championship titles, were always hunting them down.

Kenny would not let that happen.

He would not rest until the mysterious Dark Blader, Tala, and Brian had been put safely behind bars.

B

The tall blond woman observed the closeness her son had with the slender ebony haired Chinese teenager. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as her academic mind worked out the signs she had noticed over the past month.

Her son was gay.

Feelings surfaced rapidly, disgust and then anger. She forced them away. Then she felt guilt and a sadness wash over her.

She realised that she did not know her son.

She had been so engrossed in her studies and experiments that she lacked in her responsibility as a parent. Was this her fault?

Max was always there for her. He always greeted her with enthusiasm, so often she had blanked him. Now she was paying for it.

He didnt trust her. Not to introduce her to his partner properly.

Of course, she knew Rei. That was why they shared a room together. They were on the same team. Had travelled Europe together.

He belonged to Rei now.

Not her baby anymore.

Well, there was only one thing for her to do.

Judy made her way towards the two boys who had their arms wrapped around each other, whispering in each others ears, thinking they were alone and unseen.

Taking a deep breath, she made her presence known.

"Max, we need to talk."

The boys both jumped, Max looked guilty, Rei confidently looked up into Judys eyes and held her gaze. He saw the conflicting emotions and knew he would not leave Maxs side this day.

"Mum........" The blond boy started hesitantly, blue eyes flashing panic and uncertainly "I can explain.......I think.." He lent closer to Rei for encouragement.

Judy smiled and moved closer to the two boys, tears in her eyes. Rei still had his arm supportively around Maxs shoulders.

Judy knew they only way to mend her broken relationship with her son was to except who and what he was.

She gasped back a sob and grabbed both boys into a tight embrace. They were both shocked, but then Max cried in relief with his mother.

"Why didnt you tell me Max. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Okay?"

Max nodded yes.

Rei let out the breath he had been holding in.

He was glad they didnt have to hide their feelings anymore. He had done it for Max.

Sweet dear Max. He smiled in release, glad that their cover had been blown away. No more secrets.

The three of them hugged together before they went off to Judys office to talk things through.

Max and Judy had a lot of catching up to do, Rei too.

B

Tala widened his eyes in shock, as the Dark Blader revealed his identity to him. It was the answer to his question.

Why, had he been able to control Tyson, where Tala had failed?

Well now he knew. If it was true.

He wondered who else knew. Did Voltaire? Boris? Tyson maybe?

"Does Ty..." Tala began to ask, but was cut off abruptly.

"No" was the harsh reply. The Dark Bladers eyes gleamed in the folds of his black cloak. "No-one knows but you, so if anyone finds out I know who to kill." He shoved Tala back against the wall of the building, his hand wrapped tightly around the teens throat, making him gasp for air.

"You will do as I say. I am the boss. We work as a team for one goal. Cross me and you die. Got it?" He sneered down at Tala.

Tala grasped the mans hand around his neck with his own, in an attempt to subdue him by absorbing his energy.

"Dont even think about it Tala" Growled the Dark Blader "I know all about your enhancements. Now do you agree to my terms?"

He squeezed Talas neck harder, blocking off his wind-pipe completely for a minute, before releasing him, letting Tala fall to the ground choking and gasping for breath.

"I......I....agree" He managed, this was the only was he could get Tyson; he wanted the power he held, and him. "We will go to Japan. I have all the data we need, I removed it from Kennys Laptop, Dizzy." Tala looked up at the Dark Blader, red eyes piercing with anger. "But do not treat me like shit, I hold all the cards we need for this to work. Without me, you are nothing!"

The Dark Blader kicked Tala in the gut suddenly. "Shut it whelp. You do what I say from now on. If I find you have been with holding information from me, you will die. Now get up. We gotta plane to catch."

He roughly grabbed Talas arm and dragged him away from the seclusion of the trees and towards the green car they had stolen earlier.

B

Tis all for now.

Will update chapter two as soon as Ive written it.

Please R/R.

It really does help.

Love ya all.

Hob x


	3. Airport Aerobics

Revised, 16-11-2004.

Thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review for me, your comments mean so much and hopefully I am improving!!!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

All was quiet in the Dojo.

The sun rose up as the morning brightened up the land. Blue skies emerged from behind the dark veil of night.

The silver-eyed boy glanced from his position on the bed at his young lover, who was still asleep wrapped up in the warm duvet that he had managed to enquire during the night. Somehow Kai always lost the battle of the blankets to Tyson. The blue net was almost impossible to sleep with at times.

But he was worth it.

A slight smile crossed Kais face as he thought of the evenings performance. It had been perfect.

He absently run his finger across Tysons peaceful face. The healed skin slightly pinker than the rest of his tanned body, evidence of the Battle of Death still remained, but would one day fade completely.

Kai knew that not everything could be forgotten and heal like a body could. Minds took time to heal, if they ever could heal.

He wished he could help Tyson more, but even he, the almighty Kai Hiwariti, could not bring himself to pressure Tyson into telling him what had happened in the days he had been held captive. He had never been in this situation before. He didn't know how to help his team mate.

Once he wouldnt have thought twice about threatening it out of him, but now he was careful of his actions and words around Tyson, and he made sure no one else tried to interrogate him as well. Which meant that doctors and social workers didn't come anywhere near the young blader, as far as Kai was concerned, and Tyson appreiacted.

If anyone brought it up, they got the death glare from Kai. It always shut everyone up. Even the Russian Police didnt dare probe Tyson too much.

Not after Mr Dickenson had pulled a few more strings to get the boys away from Russia because Kai beat up an investigator into a bloody pulp for asking Tyson too many questions.

Kai had been lured from the room by another officer. Which left Tyson alone with an arrogant inspector, who was pressuring the boy to declaire that he had brought the attack on himself, trying to get the boy to admit that Voltaire was not involved.

Tyson was in such a state when Kai returned, finding the man shouting abuse at Tyson, who was crying and shaking on the hospital bed, repeating the words "No, no, no, no...."

Tyson would not, could not, tell him what had happened.

Kai Hiwariti was very compassionate.

He didnt murder the man right there and then. He had let him live, but only as a reminder to other people to leave his lover alone.

Compassion was something he was learning, and he found it to be rewarding.

Kai's chest swelled with pride as he saw Tyson recover with his help, which consisted of death glares to anyone who came too close, except Max and Rei, and staying protectively by his side.

To Tyson obvious delight.

His fingers ran gently over the scars from Driggers Tiger Claw Attack. They were still red, and the brief touch of Kais fingers on them woke Tyson up from his slumber.

He never slept as long as he used to. He woke very easily. At least he slept now. Nightmares still haunted Tyson, but seemed to have eased over the last couple of weeks.

Kai winced inwardly, at having disturbed Tysons precious sleep.

"Kai?" Tysons sleep filled voice questioned. Chocolate eyes fluttering open.

"Yes, Ty. Its me" Kai smiled down at his blue haired treasure. They gazed into each other eyes. Grey opaque pools locked onto bronze shields, holding them there for a moment to read what was flying through his mind.

"How are you this morning, my love?" Kai asked the question as he moved in closer to plant a gentle kiss on Tysons soft red lips. Taking in his sweetness, Kai deepened it as Tyson murmured with tender encouragement, inviting him in as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

Kai pulled back, when Tyson suddenly flinched down into the pillow, and gasped as he took a breath of air into his lungs.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kai asked quickly, worried he had leant too hard on the smaller boy.

Tyson gave Kai a smile, nodding his head, but still breathing heavily. "Yes, just a twinge. Nothing to worry about Kai." But the smile didnt quite reach his eyes.

Kai knew Tyson wasnt telling the complete truth, but he let it slip, as he had many times before. Reminding himself that he would find out when Tyson was ready to tell him.

Tyson closed his eyes again, blocking out the image of Kai looking so concerned at him.

Tyson wanted Kai so badly, but every now and then, memories would surface, making him repulse away from Kai. He didnt know why, he could not remember what had happened. It was all a blur to him now. He didnt want to remember, but the trauma was coming back in broken memories, it was trying to tell him something. Just like in the dreams.

He would work it out so he could get on with his life, but until he had worked it out, he would not worry any of his friends, especially Kai.

B

The airport was buzzing.

People were everywhere, rushing to check-in, meeting friends and loved ones, complaining that flights had been delayed, or cancelled. Children were crying or running around excitedly, while parents tried to control them or were ignoring them because they had enough of waiting and wanted to go home.

In the middle of all the chaos, one man stood proudly aloft. His silver hair fluffed up on his head covered by a cowboy hat. His features were wrinkled with age, his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Suddenly he could contain himself no longer.

Everyone stopped and stared.

Shocked echoed around the area where he was standing, the Kendo stick whirling around on his hand whilst he jumped up in the air yelling at the top of his voice.

People moved out of his way, children were mesmerised, the adults not sure if this was the airports entertainment staff doing a display.

Grandpa G. showed off to the audience with the skill of a true performer.

They began to applaud and cheer, which only encouraged his antics to become more wild and dangerous.

The security guards had seen the disturbance on the video surveillance cameras. They were now making their way towards the crazy old man, thinking he must have escaped from an asylum for the unbalanced of mind.

They couldnt even get close enough to grab him, the Kendo stick swinging so fast, they were afraid of getting hit. The passengers loved every second of it.

The flight had come in from the USA containing Max and Rei. They were to being picked up by Tysons Grandpa, they collected their luggage and went on to the meeting lounge, only to discover that they couldnt get into it.

The room was too crowded. There was a demonstration going on.

"Ill go see what's going on" Rei told Max. "You wait here, in case he shows up" Rei handed Max his bag and headed of to the other door, leaving Max alone by the lifts trying to get a glimpse of the activity in the waiting room.

B

Tala and the Dark Blader arrived in Japan shortly after Max and Rei had retrieved their bags.

They had a no problem getting their luggage for they had none.

They were walking towards the exit when Tala spotted Max and Rei hovering near the meeting lounge. His heart raced, thinking that if they were here, maybe Tyson was as well.

He nudged the Dark Bladers arm, and jerked his head in the direction of Rei and Max. The hooded man looked in their direction, slightly annoyed.

"What?" He growled.

Tala pointed, "Look, its Max and Rei, they are on Tysons team. If they are here, maybe Tyson is too!"

They both scanned the area for any signs of the rest of the Blade breakers, but found none. When they looked back to the boys, the saw that Max was alone.

The Dark Blader smiled with in his cloak. "Lets get that kid now."

They edged their way towards Max, it was easy to be obscure in this crowded airport. Everyone had something else on their mind.

Max was blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. He began to climb up the pillar next to the lift where he was waiting, climbing on top of the bags, he wanted to see what was going on.

Tala was about three meters away from Max, when a familiar voice Max recognised bellowed a welcome to him.

"MAX, MY MAN! HOW YOU DOING DUDE?"

Max hollered back "Great! Thanks Grandpa!" He made to wave, but as he let go of the pillar, the bags wobbled and he fell down to the ground with a yell.

Rei appeared from out of the crowd to pick him up off the floor.

Tala swore.

So did the Dark Blader.

They both turned away so they would not be recognised by the boys.

Tysons Grandpa finished his demo, and came over to the boys.

"Hey, there homies! Lets get you two dudes back to me lil man. Hes dieing to see ya!"

Rei and Max smiled warmly and followed the brightly coloured adult to the car, which was going to take them home.

"Lets follow them" The Dark Blader ordered Tala. They pushed into the Taxi queue and grabbed the first one, pulling out a frail old lady and making her fall to the floor, they forced the unwilling driver follow Max and Rei back to Tysons house.

B

You like?

You hate?

Please RR.

Hob x


	4. Unbalanced

Revised, 16-11-2004.

Iam making changes in all the 'weaker' chapters, so you will get the information and description you have been asking for!!!

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming guys!!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Kenny!" a high-pitched voice called from downstairs.

He shut himself away in his bedroom for hours, just sitting there typing away; his parents had hardly seen him at all since he got back from Russia.

Kennys parents were beginning to realize that if they didnt do something about it soon, this would cause health problems for their beloved child in the future.

He needed to get more exercise, not just work continuously on that laptop from dawn to dusk and beyond.

"Kenny!" his mother called again, agitated. Still no answer.

Rolling her eyes upwards, she marched up the stairs and entered his bedroom. She caught her breath, just as she was about to start lecturing him on not ignoring his elders.

Seeing him slouched on his chair next to the window, with his head resting on the top of his now closed keyboard, brought her heart into her throat.

He had obviously fallen asleep whilst working so late again. He was too young to be working so hard. He was a child; he should be out playing with other children, running, climbing and playing that spinning top thingy.

Sighing, she made a decision that would affect the future of her son, and his friends.

Gently, without disturbing the sleeping child genius, she lifted his head and removed the laptop from the desk. With a sorrowful look at her sons exhausted form, she left the room with Dizzy in her hands.

As any concerned parent would, she was only doing what she felt was right, and was best for her child.

The laptop was to be banned, until Kenny learnt not to rely on it.

Locking Dizzy away in a cupboard, she put the key in her pocket and went back downstairs to help her husband in the busy take-away.

B

Dragoon and Dranzer ignited the darkness, each pulsing with their own unique colour.

The flaming scarlet phoenix created a blaze of magnificent splendour, radiating with fiery passion.

The other was a pale blue haze. His glow flickered like a candles flame, not as bright as the crimson phoenix, but just as beautiful.

The two bit beasts had been meeting together regularly since the Battle of Death, to discuss their masters and Dragoons fading light.

He could feel Tyson recovering. But at a much slower pace than he should be, since Dragoon was drawing energy from Tyson to sustain himself, but only enough for him not to fade away completely.

Despite this, Dragoon was getting weaker; he gave as much healing energy back to his master as he could. He needed his master as much as his master needed him.

If one was hurt, so was the other. They had a special connection to each other, which not even they knew about.

When Dragoon had taken the full brunt of Black Dranzers attack, protecting Tyson's friends, he had begun to change. But as everyone was more concerned about Tyson, they had all forgotten about the fact that Dragoon had been injured too.

Dranzer had sensed it.

It worried her, but she was reluctant to tell Kai, who was already preoccupied with Tyson. Dragoon had also forbidden her to tell him, and she would not break her oath.

So she contacted Saska instead.

She trusted the old woman, but they hadnt met up for a couple of weeks. Saska was still in Russia with Mr Dickenson, helping to clear up the mess. It drew a lot of energy from both of them to talk from such a distance. Dranzer gave Dragoon some of her life force, still it was not enough.

Dragoons' flickering light was dimming drastically. Neither of the bitbeasts had been released from their blades since the Battle, so no one knew, or even thought about how they were, too busy to give their precious blade friends a thought.

B

Tala watched the Dark Blader out the corner of his eye as they waited for Tyson to emerge from the dojo.

They had arrived in Japan for three days now, and had been watching the movements of the Blade breakers to assess the best action to execute in their favour.

As they waited, Talas thoughts turned from Tyson to the Dark Blader. He wondered what had happened to make this man become so intense on his seemingly one goal. Where had he been all these years?

Why did he live this way? Tala pondered over the things he knew about this man, and pondered why Voltaire had kept the man so well hidden. Or did even Voltaire not know his true identity.

At the moment Tala had nothing, and neither did the Dark Blader. They both wanted something very special, and they needed each other to get them.

He could hardly believe that this man was who he claimed to be.

How could anyone change so much?

A door slammed shut from the dojo, bringing Tala away from his musing. He narrowed his eyes as Kenny emerged and ran down the street, tears falling down his face.

Running away from his friends. Stupid boy, and he was supposed to be the brainy one.

Tala raised his eyebrows at the Dark Blader questioningly; the black hood nodded to one side beckoning towards the path Kenny had taken.

"See you later then" Tala responded quietly, knowing what was expected of him. Getting up from their perch, Tala swiftly jumped down without a sound and made after Kenny.

B

The four boys stared at each other in shocked silence.

It was rare for Kenny to become so aggressive towards them, yes; he had lost his cool in the past, but not to this extent.

He had arrived at Tyson's house in a complete fluster, begging them to break into his house and steal Dizzy from his parents.

They had all refused of course, knowing the consequences of such an action would bring. If they failed and got caught in the act by Kenny's parents, Kenny could lose Dizzy forever and be banned from their friendship. They all knew you should never anger an over-protective parent.

So Kenny had fled.

Leaving them in uncomfortable silence. Max let out a sigh of regret; Rei put his arm around his shoulders to reassure him that Kenny would get over it.

Max looked up into Reis amber eyes. The blue orbs filled with sudden guilt, closed slowly. Rei turned Max to face him fully holding him tightly, "Max, you didn't know Kenny would react that way. We all would have said the same thing."

Kai watched them from where he sat crossed legged on the floor next to Tyson; it was strange seeing his two team members so close. It was like watching himself and Tyson.

Perhaps Kenny felt left out? Kai wondered whom Kenny would miss the most. His friends, or Dizzy.

Kenny had become a tougher person since the battle, and Kai knew that he was working tirelessly to find out who was behind that cloaked hood. And to the whereabouts of Tala and Brian, who made a dramatic disappearance.

"Max, hes right you know, if you hadnt said it, I would have" Tyson tried to comfort his best friend from where he was sitting on the floor. He felt weak a lot of the time, drained, but he put it down to spending so long in bed without getting exercise, due to his injuries.

His friends were unaware that he was not as well as they thought he was. Tyson was a supreme actor when he wanted to be.

Tyson thought Kenny spent too much time away from them these days, but didnt realize it until today. He missed the chatter, advice, and hysterics from the brown haired boy.

He hoped that Kenny would come back to them.

"Ill talk to him" Kai suddenly announced, three pairs of eyes were upon him, shock mirrored in all of them.

Kai talk to Kenny? Even though all the boys had changed over the last couple of months, it still took them by surprise whenever Kai spoke more than one word. Especially if it was to help someone.

"Okay, um, do you me to come?" Rei asked, the first to recover from the positive change in their team captain.

"No. Ill find him. Stay here with these two" Kai responded.

Tyson huffed and stuck his chin out in defiance, "Hey, Im not baggage Kai. I want to come to!" He made to get up, but Kai restrained him with a firm, but gentle hand.

"Tyson, stay here. Let me talk to him. You would just blow up in his face, making matters worse." He gave Tyson a small, brief lingering kiss on his forehead, still conscious of the others in the room. "Ill be back soon." Then leaning in closer he whispered "Anyway, I need you to keep an eye on Max and Rei, dont let them do anything we wouldnt!"

Tyson smirked and blushed, lowering his eyes. "You just make sure you bring him back with you Kai, you know I cant bare to see my friends hurting".

Rei and Max watched from their embrace, smiling. Kai gave Rei a knowing nod, before walking out the door after Kenny.

Rei looked over at Tyson and saw worry lining his face, and with it the tiredness creeping out, until he noticed he was being watched and replaced it with a cheeky smile, hiding any sight of weakness from them.

Rei frowned slightly, but smiled back reassuringly. He was worried; he could sense something was not right. But Kai would kill him if he upset Tyson, so he kept his distance and watched for any clues. One-day Tyson's mask would break and together they would pick up the pieces. As a team, as friends.

B

"Stanley, Im worried about those boys." Saska came into the office hobbling, her deep purple skirt swaying around her ankles. Her long grey hair fastened in a bun on top of her head, the odd wisp falling on to her face.

Mr Dickenson looked up at her from his paperwork.

"Oh, my dear Saska, whatever is the problem? I thought they would be alright if I got them out of Russia." Adjusting his spectacles back on his chubby round face, he gave her his full attention.

"That was the immediate problem solved." She sat on the chair opposite him, "But this is different. There is a disturbance from within their auras. The bitbeasts are restless. Dranzer has spoken to me again today, she is worried about Dragoon. Even Draciel and Drigger are unsettled."

Mr Dickenson looked worried, "My goodness! I wonder what the problem is?" He picked up the phone and told his secretary to book them a flight to Japan.

"We must get their soon Stanley, I dont know why Dranzer is so worried, but she said something about draining energy or something. A bond between two shall be broken." Saska looked worried, this made Mr Dickenson worry. Saska was always cheerful, even in the most dyer moments.

They left for Japan that day.

Hoping they would not be too late to fix whatever had been happening over the last month that they had been away from the adults.

Tis all for now folks!

Comment and advise always welcome!

Hob x


	5. Enemy Encounter?

This chapter has been revised, 16-11-2004.

Thanks to all of you for your reveiws, I am hopefully improving the quality of my work because of it!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey dudes! Where'd the K-boys go?" Tysons Grandpa entered the dojo with snacks for the boys.

The three remaining boys looked up at him, guilt written on Max and Rei's faces, but Tyson forced a smile at him.

"They just went out to, er, talk".

Rei glanced at Max, who returned the unsure look. Neither boy liked lying, and they didn't like the way Tyson tried to cover up the situation.

Putting his free hand on his hips he looked pointedly at Tyson and gently encouraged his grandson, "Ok me homies, what happened?" Grandpa caught the looks that Rei and Max gave each other and was wise enough to listen instead of shouting at them. He'd heard what had gone on, but wasnt going to let the boys know that he always eavesdropped on them.

Tyson sighed in defeat, "It was just a misunderstanding Grandpa. Kenny wanted us to get something for him, but we cant. He kinda took it the wrong way."

"So Kai has gone to get him back" Max finished for him.

Grandpa looked at each of the boys in the eye, straightened up, then announced "Ill go help him then. Cant have me two main men running off now can we?" Putting the tray full of food and drinks down next to Tyson, he waved good-bye to them and leapt out the dojo to look for the other boys.

Rei watched Tyson carefully; once upon a time Tyson would have devoured the edible contents of the tray within seconds.

He just sat there on the cushions, staring at the door that his Grandfather had just exited. Suddenly he looked so alone and helpless, Rei saw him just as a small boy. Not a world class Beyblade champion at all.

"So..... Who wants Sushi?" Rei asked both the younger boys, trying to lighten the mood. He walked over to the cushions, pulling Max with him and they both sat down with Tyson.

Rei dished out the food. Tyson took his meekly, still watching the door as if he expected Kai to walk in any second. He didnt like it when Kai left him, it was like a part of him was missing. He felt eyes upon him and glanced at his friends, he put a piece of sushi into his mouth and ate it, just to stop Rei looking at him.

Max and Rei both ate enthusiastically, Rei keeping his vigilance on his young teammate.

As they ate, Tyson knew he needed to distract Rei from watching him so closely, he was feeling really drained now and it was getting harder to keep his mask in place.

As he thought of ways to escape Tysons hand absently drifted down to his pocket. He closed his fingers around his beyblade. An idea began to form in his head.

A sudden grin came over his face and he startled the others by yelling "Lets battle!" He took Dragoon out of his pocket and holding him up for the other to see, he forced himself to stand up in launching position.

Rei and Max just started at him, mouth gaping open like goldfish.

"Argh, come on guys. When did you last battle?" They both flinched. Max shut his mouth and opened it, but no words came out. Neither of them had bladed since the Russian experience. For Tyson to be the one to bring it up so suddenly was unexpected.

"Um, uh......well Ty..." Max started when he was finally able to talk, knowing the horror Rei felt at the pain he had caused with his blade. Whilst Tyson was in hospital Rei had told Max that he would never blade again, he didn't want to hurt anyone he cared for. The cruel game between Tyson and Rei had scarred Rei more than anyone but Max knew.

Maybe his lover wasnt ready yet.

"Max. Its ok." Rei took a deep breath putting a hand on Max's arm and calmly gave him a reassuring squeeze, knowing that if they didnt start to blade again soon, none of them ever would. And it was a good excuse to take Tysons mind off Kenny and Kai.

"Yay, cool!" Tyson shouted punching his fist into the air, acting like his old self. Max and Rei both smiled in amusement and relief.

"Right, Max versus Rei." Tyson declared, relief flowing through his body, he sat back down on the padded cushions to watch the game.

Adrenaline pumped around both boys' bodies as they prepared to launch their blades. They had forgotten the feeling that Beyblading gave them.

"Right, on the count of three." Tyson yelled "3, 2, 1, .....Let it Rip!"

Drigger and Draciel were released shooting out on to the floor. They spun around each other, whizzing across the floor, Drigger chased Draciel around Max's legs and then they hurtled across the room and up the wall. Both blades glowed; the bitbeasts were pleased to be finally doing what they do best.

Soon all three boys were grinning like Cheshire cats.

B

Kenny raced towards the river, his feet pounding on the concrete path. The wind drying the tears on his cheeks as he ran.

He couldnt really blame his friends for reacting the way they had. He knew in his heart of hearts that they were right, but he still couldnt shake the feeling of being let down by both his parents and his friends.

Sobbing, he felt the world was against him.

All he wanted was Dizzy back, so he could continue with his research to protect his friends. And he needed her company.

Upon reaching the bank of the waters edge, he sat down heavily, with his legs dangling over the side. Staring across the rushing river and letting the noise fill his senses, Kenny was oblivious that he was very highly regarded, and at this very moment in time, he was the soul target for a number of individuals, each with a different intent.

B

The brightly clad old man jogged along the path that circled the park.

Grandpa Granger came nearer to the river where Kenny was sitting calling out the kids name "Kenny dude! Yo homie, what's diggin?"

A tall red eyed teenager quickly covered Kennys mouth with his hand to stop him calling for help as he grabbed him from behind. He started to drag the struggling boy away from the river, so they were hidden under the bridge.

Then Kenny bit Talas hand. Hard. Letting out a small scream, or what sounded more like an 'eep', he managed to alert the old man to his whereabouts.

"OUCH!" Tala swore "Why you little vermin, you better not do that again, else Ill have to shut you down."

Kenny quickly nodded his head; he was shaking with fear and quickly agreed to behave, remembering what Tala was capable of.

The old man made his way towards the muffled sound he had heard, his pace quickening when the yell was shouted out.

"Dont you worry, Kenny me man! Im on me way!" Grandpa called as he ran down the steps that lead to the bridge.

Unaware that he had been heard, Tala began to explain to Kenny what he wanted from him. He was almost done when.....

"HAI YAH" Tysons Grandpa did a back flip from the last step into the tunnel, then twisted on landing and kicking his legs up in a high kick and coming down gracefully in front of Tala.

"Whoa! What you doing here dude?" He was shocked at seeing Tala; he had seen his picture many times. He had to admit; he was impressed seeing him in the flesh, and was thinking what an asset he would be to the dojo. Then he noticed Kenny and remembered why he was here.

"What you doing with Kenny dude?" He growled.

Tala heaved a sigh; looking to Kenny with his piercing red eyes, he answered, "Talking, we were just having a chat." Narrowing his eyes and almost squinting at the smaller brown haired boy, Tala almost threatened "Think about our 'discussion' kid. When your ready, I'll find you, okay?"

Kennys eyes widened, confusion and worry written on his face, "I...I....um.....ur....ok" he stuttered.

"Leave him alone Tala. You wont get me Ty-man, or any of his friends. You wanna do whats best and turn yourself in dude, come along kid" Grandpa tried to reason with Tala, but Tala suddenly jumped backwards away from them, smiling slightly as the old man tried to grab him, he leaped up onto the bridge and disappeared.

"Hey lil dude, you ok?" Grandpa turned his attention back to Kenny, who was staring with wide eyes up to where Tala had just vanished.

Receiving no answer, Grandpa waved his hand in front of his eyes, "Hey K-man, how's it coming?"

Kenny blinked twice then shook his head, "What? Oh, um ok I guess Grandpa"

"Great! You come back to the Dojo with me, you left the other homies in quite a fix, ya know!"

Taking Kennys arm, the old man steered Kenny back towards the Grangers Dojo.

B

Kai walked swiftly towards Kennys house, thinking that the child genius would head straight home; he never got to know the younger boy very well, he liked to keep his distance form everyone, but Tyson.

Kai knew that Kenny was an assert to the team, and it was of great importance to Kai that he carried on with his research of the Dark Blader. Kai decided he would buy Kenny a new laptop, the kid could use that instead, and maybe they could convince Kennys parents to give Kenny back Dizzy, once they had calmed down a bit.

He was almost there when a fleeting shadow caught his eye.

He was being followed.

Kai deliberately turned a corner, away from Kennys house, and then made a few more, just to be sure.

A dark flash vanished as quickly as it came. Yes, he was being followed.

Kai smirked, great, a chance to get a bit of a work out. He needed to let off steam anyway.

Heading towards the park, Kai glimpsed the shadow that was tailing him a couple more times. This person was good, but Kai had been trained well and could handle himself.

Whilst making his way through some trees, Kai lifted his arms hoisted himself up into a tree and waited. Now he was the predator, not the prey.

He pursed his lips in readiness for action. Holding his breath he waited to see who was following him.

The shadowy figure was treading silently across the ground, it seemed as if he was floating, if Kai believed in fiction, he would swear it was the grim-reaper.

Long black cloak flowed over the body of Kais stalker, even the hands were covered; there must have been a face because the figure had a hood. Not that you could see who it was. Only two pale lights gleamed from within.

The cloaked figure stopped right underneath the tree that Kai was in. Kai held his breath. Did this person know he was here?

The figure stood still, then in a husky voice, called "You cant hide from me. Where you go, I will follow. Come down here, we need to talk".

Damn.

If Kai was not so in control of his emotions, he would have almost fallen out of the tree from shock. This creepy guy wanted to talk? Yeah, like hell he did.

Kai was not afraid, he was curious.

Hopping lightly off the branch hed been crouching on, Kai landed lightly in front of the hooded man, in defensive mode.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kai demanded, his face a mask. Anger flying beneath it as he recognised the Dark blader.

"You waste no time do you?" The man smiled within the folds of his cloak, though Kai could not see this. "I need to warn you, your young blue haired friend is in danger..."

Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. "Why would he be in any danger? And what the hell are you doing here?"

The Blader chucked quietly "Yes, you are to the point arent you!" His voice changed pitch, and he harshly sneered, "The boy is too young to hold so much power! It's not his, it's mine!" Then he calmed it back down again, finishing with "His body sustained much damage in that battle, so did his Dragoon. If they are not separated to heal, then they will drain each other and die!"

Kai clenched his fists, "Your just after his Dragoon. You wont even get near him! Im going to take you down for what you did, you nearly killed him you bastard!"

He took a step forward and raised his fists, threatening the hooded man.

"Dont try my patience boy!" The Dark Blader suddenly hissed, standing taller somehow than before. "The only reason you are still standing is so you can convince Tyson to set his bit beast free!"

"Liar" Kai said simply. He flew into action, his aim was perfect. His foot connected with the mans chest. The cloak slowed the mans movements. He retaliated instantly, returning the kick, sending Kai back onto a tree.

Kai had the breath knocked out of him, but didn't stop; he pushed himself away from the tree and through a punch at his head. He missed, gasping out "Who are you?"

The Dark Blader swung around and brought his leg up, catching Kai on the back as he whizzed past from the momentum of his missed punch.

"I'm your worst nightmare! Dont fight me boy." The Dark Blader sneered, "I'm the best!" his black robes swirling, making him look twice a big.

Kai was now face down in the dirt; he pushed himself up off the ground and was actually seething with anger. His eyes flashing dangerously. Gritting his teeth, he retorted "The best! Tyson's grandfather is better than you, and I'm better than him." Brave words, but unfortunately for Kai, untrue.

All Kai could think about was that this was the one responsible for Tysons present condition. Regardless of Tala and Brian's involvement. This was the one who had been happy for Tyson to die in that battle.

He was going to pay.

Kai was being reckless. He knew he was. He was never reckless. But with this man in front of him, taunting him, and threatening his lover had struck a cord inside him.

Kai rushed the man again, and once more found himself on the floor. Crawling to his knees, Kai lifted his head to look coolly into the dark hood.

"Boy, you are foolish." The cloaked figure hissed, "I know you are the right one to help me! I saw it! I am never wrong." The man smoothly walked up to Kai, "I will get what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Lifting his foot, he brought the heel down on Kais temple, knocking him out.

"Stop right there!" Came a shout from nearby as Kai slumped to the dirt once again.

"Damn, now what?" muttered the Dark Blader, turning to meet his new opponent.

"Hey, dude, whats going on here? What ya done to me K-man?"

The old man took up his fighting stance, Kenny hiding a short distance behind him.

"Dont waste my time baka Sen..old man." The Dark Blader dismissed him, swishing his cloak dramatically around him, he made to leave.

After having avoided a fight with Tala, Grandpa was not going to miss out on this one, and the familiar tone of his voice upset him, especially when Kai's body was laying crumpled in the mud.

With speed and power that an old man should not process, he suddenly leaped through the air and knocked the hooded man to the ground knocking the breath from his body. Landing on his feet, Grandpa knelt on the Dark Bladers back and twisted his arms so he couldnt move.

"Kenny" called Grandpa "Take a look at Kai will ya!"

Kenny rushed over to his fallen comrade, ignoring the other two on the floor.

Grandpa hollered "Got ya dude. Im the best!" Leaning forward, Grandpa brought his face closer to the Dark Bladers hood.

"You like your identity a secret dont you?" Moving a hand up, Tysons Grandpa slowly unveiled the man beneath him.

The remains of a once handsome mans was revealed, two pale, bright blue eyes pierced his very soul.

For once, Grandpa was speechless. He felt he should know the man, but couldn't place him.

Shoving the mans face into the mud, Grandpa left him with a warning to stay away from his grandson and his friends.

B

Please leave a review!

Any comments welcomed!

Hob x


	6. Thoughts

This chapter was revised 19-11-2004.

Thanks to all reviewers, you keep this story going!!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Kenny POV

I rushed to kneel by Kais side, I realised just how vulnerable my friends still were. Kai is our leader and it's because of his strength that we don't fall apart. He fills the team with confidence and power.

For me to see him beaten, lying in the dirt, makes me cringe. It's my fault. I should have be protecting them; they need me and Dizzy to keep them safe, to advise them. If only I hadn't argued and ran out on them, this probably wouldn't have happened at all. I need Dizzy back.

Tala. He made me an offer. Can I refuse? I dont know if Im strong enough. I need Dizzy, I love Dizzy. Without her I am nothing. One day I will set her free, we were working on it before the Russian Tournament happened........since then, protecting our friends was more important, so long as we were together.

The guys are all together now, they seem happy. I dont mind as it gives me time with Dizzy, and no one around to bother us. She feels the same about me too.

I understand how my friends feel about each other, but will they understand that I have those very same special feelings for my Bitbeast?

Now she is gone, hidden away from me by my stupid mother. Parents, I'm better off without them. Should I take Tala up on his offer?

B

The Beyblades whirled around the wooden floor of the Dojo.

Max and Rei had ceased fighting normally and were now, much to Tysons delight, making the blades do the Tango. Gliding around the floor, Drigger and Draciel danced together, brushing up against each other as they moved about the room.

Max smiled at his best friends laughter, the happy sound echoing around the room like bells ringing. It was something they had all missed in the wake of recent events.

Rei was relived that both his lover and friend were happy, the horrid event forgotten, for now at least. His amber eyes shinning at his blond haired lover, whose face lit up every time he saw the older teen was looking at him, and flushed slightly.

Tyson smirked, pausing in his laughter for a couple of seconds as he loaded his launcher behind his back. He HAD to join in. It was too much to bear, just watching.

Quicker than lightening, Tyson suddenly jumped off the cushions whipping out Dragoon from behind his back and launching the Beyblade on to the dance floor.

"LET IT RIP!" He yelled at the top of his voice, making both Rei and Max jump and turn to their teammate in surprise.

"What the hell......?" Max started, only to be interrupted by Rei.

"Tyson! What do you think youre doing?" The ebony haired boy gave Tyson a slightly baffled and concerned look. Hoping that he was still himself. Rei remembered the fact that Tyson had been controlled by someone when he had last bladed, and the fear returned to Rei as his friend let his worries slip away.

One look at Tysons eyes, which were shining with joy, his smiling face and chuckling was contagious, Max joined in and soon Rei too was laughing too, each play-attacking each other.

B

Three people made their way back in silence. None of them wanted to talk about it. Kenny was ashamed and his thoughts were of the red haired teenager who offered him his greatest desire.

Kai was seething that the Dark Blader was in town, and that he threatened Tyson, in front of him. He walked stiffly next to Kenny, gripping his hands in a fist, ready to pummel anything that intruded his present thoughts.

Tyson's Grandfather was thinking over those eyes. The brightness was haunting him, like he recognised them, wanted to be drawn into them, but the face of the Dark Blader was gaunt and sunken. He had never seen anyone so absorbed into himself before. Giving an involuntary shudder, he looked down at Kai's stern face and thanked his lucky stars that Kai had woken up and the Dark Blader got away before Kai saw his face.

As they rounded the last corner to the Dojo, the solemn silence was shattered by a sudden yell. "LET IT RIP!"

They all stopped sharp, Kenny looked up, Mr Granger gasped and started to say "Lil dude..."

Kais eyes widened, that was Tysons voice. Why would he use his blade? Unless........Kai ran, despite his soreness, all that mattered was Tyson needed him. Was the Dark Blader there now? Was Tala?

Kai entered the garden and flew up the steps and burst in through doors like a hurricane.

"LET IT RIP!" He shouted, firing his Dranzer into the 'fray'.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Three Beyblades were left scattered on the floor. Drigger, Draciel, and Dragoon lay still, while Dranzer spun in a circle by Kai's feet. He looked around him, taking in the scene.

Shock crossed his face when he saw three pairs of eyes looking at him in one in shock, one with understanding and the third in disgust. His heart could have stopped there and then, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

Tyson. His Tyson was Beyblading with Rei and Max.

Was, being the ultimate word, Dranzer had knocked all three blades out and was now his was the only one left spinning. He gulped silently just before Tyson found his voice.

"What did you do that for?" Tyson shouted at his lover, anger flashing in his eyes and flowing through his whole body. He clenched his fists and set his jaw for a full-scale shouting match. Kai just didn't want to talk to Tyson right now. He needed to think.

Rei understood why Kai had reacted that way. They had all been through so much, but he, unlike Tyson, had noticed Kais present state. The dirty clothes and face. The bruise appearing on his cheek, as well as the slightly baffled and distant look in his eyes that was there before he hid it with one of his icy glares.

"Uh....Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked as he moved forward and picked up his Drigger, and Maxs Draciel.

Max stopped staring at Kai, turning his attention to the fuming Tyson instead. At that moment; Kenny and Grandpa Granger appeared behind just Kai.

"What's up dudes?" He hollered, taking up a fighting stance. He checked out the room, relaxing. He saw what had happened and he started to snigger, which soon turned into full-blown mirth, he could hardly stand, arms wrapped around his sides and tears pouring down his face.

This was almost enough to break the atmosphere, which had taken a hold of the Dojo, Max smiled, as did Rei, Tyson felt his lips twitching and he too burst out laughing. Kai rolled his eyes and recalled Dranzer.

Ignoring everyone in disgust, he turned around pushing past Kenny and walked back out into the garden. He couldnt face Tyson in one of his moods. He wanted to be alone.

He needed to think.

He knew that Tyson would blow his top off, or chat non-stop. It was written in his body language. Yes, he had been staring at his body again......Kai snatched his thoughts back......going off subject would get them hurt. He had to concentrate.

The air was warm. Kai slowly let his breath out as he folded his arms across his chest, unaware that his every movement was being watched.

Kenny watched the boys with bemusement, knowing now what he would do. His mind was made up. The guys belonged to each other. No one had the right to take this life away from them.

Not one of his friends noticed as he slipped out the door behind Kai.

He paused to look at Kai staring out over Tysons pond with his arms folded protectively in front of his chest, he made his way home, ready to strike a deal with one of the people he was supposed to be protecting his friends from.

Red eyes watched him leave; blinking a glance back at Kai, the person once again took off in pursuit of the child genius.

B

So what do you think?

Leave a review and let me know. (If you are reading this first time around, I am reviewing all the chapters one by one!)

If you want anything added, or changed let me know!

Advise is always welcome.

Hob x


	7. Friends and Foes

Yes, I know it`s been AGES.  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, had LOADS of problems, but hey, that's all over for now ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The afternoon heat in Japan was stifling. The air was still, it`s humidity making it difficult for the pale teenager to concentrate. He was used to the ice and snow of Russia. Frozen, like his heart.  
  
Brian wiped the sweat from his brow, before continuing his surveillance of Tala and his companion.  
  
He had enjoyed the fight between Kai and the cloaked figure, but had left to follow Tala when the interfering old codger intervened.  
  
Brian was now perched high on the Grangers Dojo roof. It was a perfect lookout, and he could hear and see everything the Blade breakers did, and watch the `watchers` without being spotted.  
  
He grinned at his own cunning. Relishing in his ability to have this chance to destroy all his enemies with one stroke, and not having to lift a finger. Knowing he, Brian, would rise up at the last moment and claim victory over all, taking the sacred Bit-beasts for himself, and maybe Rei too.  
  
He shifted again, there was a storm brewing. He would take shelter as near to Rei`s room as he could. The black haired teenager had him glued to his every move, his graceful movements captivated him. All part of his devious plot to ruin every ones lives.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"Did he recognise you?" Tala demanded in a hiss when his partner returned. Tala was fuming. "You could`nt resist could you? Why I waste my ti...."  
  
He was cut off as a hand suddenly wrapped itself sharply around his throat, cutting off his air supply.  
  
The hooded mans cold blue eyes pierced Tala`s red orbs, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Waste your time?" the Dark Blader whispered softly, releasing Tala "Oh, I wouldn`t want to waste `your` time. How about we end your time right now?"  
  
Before Tala could even move he found himself pinned to the floor with a knife cutting into his neck. The blade slid along from one side to the other, leaving a thin trail of blood.  
  
Tala refused to look away, he felt the knife cut, he didn`t even wince. "Put the knife away. We need each other to pull this off. Kill me now, and my little friend won`t come up with the goods." Tala voice was calm, but inside he was shaking, with rage and fear. Not knowing if it really was the end for him.  
  
The Dark Blader managed a smile within the folds of his cloak, the knife returned to its sheath. "I like to toy with my prey. Your contact had better come up with the goods. Or I might just have a bit more fun with my `family` whilst I wait. And I`m not good at waiting."  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Kai stood staring at the pool of glistening water.  
  
He put his hands into his pocket and let out a sigh. He had really thought that Tala was attacking Tyson back there in the Dojo. The noise of the beyblade battle and the shouts, especially Tyson`s words "Let it rip" echoed in his head.  
  
Kai had to admit, he had been afraid, of being too late, not getting there in time.  
  
Again.  
  
Now Tyson was cross with him; Kai could see it in his eyes. Maybe he was being too protective? No. Tyson just hated anyone spoiling a match. Even if it was Kai, who only did it to protect Tyson.  
  
Kai looked down at his clothes. They were dusty and crumpled. Kai`s head was pounding from the beating he had taken from the Dark Blader. Who was this man? Did he want Kai now as well?  
  
"Kai" a soft voice floated into his thoughts. "Kai are you alright?" Rei came to stand next to Kai. His amber eyes studied the team Captain with concern. "I think you need to sit down, what happened in there?"  
  
Kai turned to face Rei. His silver eyes were unfocused as he stared past Rei, "We have problems. The Dark Blader is in town, we.....had a ....chat...." Kai felt tired and unsteady on his feet "Thought you were being attacked....."  
  
Rei`s eyes widened in shock. "You mean their here? We need to contact Mr Dickenson right away. Come back in Kai, before you fall down"  
  
Kai let himself be guided back into the Dojo by Rei, "I think there`s a storm coming. Can you feel it in the air?"  
  
"Yes" Kai replied as he lay down on the bed with Rei`s help. "Is Tyson still angry with me?" Rei smiled at his Captains concern, "No, not really. It`s just he was actually enjoying himself and letting out some of his anger. There`s something he`s not telling us though, and it`s eating him up."  
  
"I know." Kai held Rei with his eyes. "Keep him in your sight, no matter how much he complains, and see if Max can get anything out of him. But warn him if he upsets Ty...."  
  
Rei laughed gently, "We know Kai. Don`t worry, we know they are here, and this time we WILL be ready for them. As a Team!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She made her way through the darkness towards the red glow of Dranzer. Next to the Phoenix was a pale blue light that was gently pulsating, the once magnificent creature now reduced to this pathetic light.  
  
Saska could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
She knew now why Dranzer had felt so worried.  
  
She herself had felt the disturbance within the bitbeasts world.  
  
Dranzer waited for Saska to arrive. "We need your help," she said simply.  
  
Saska nodded her head in agreement. "That you do my dear. But how quickly is he fading now?"  
  
Dragoon lifted his head from where he was curled in a ball, answering softly "Too fast I`m afraid. I don`t know how long I can keep Tyson protected from his memories and other injuries. I am drawing too much energy from him already. He will fade quickly. He is a strong willed master, kind and with honour, but that is not enough to save us." Dragoon sighed and lowered his head back down, closing his eyes with tiredness.  
  
Dranzer watched over him feeling helpless, "I have already tried to allow him to absorb my energy, but it's not working. Even Drigger and Draciel have tried, but they don`t have the same bond as we do."  
  
Saska beckoned Dranzer closer, so they were touching. "Let me see what I can do me dears. I`ve never done this to a bitbeast before, but I will try and transfer some of your energy over to Dragoon. Hopefully enough to sustain him until we can find a cure."  
  
Saska then placed her hand on Dranzers fiery head and the other on Dragoons. Closing her eyes she willed the energy out of Dranzer.  
  
Fire burst into her body, making her scream in agony, but she didn`t let either of them go. She remained the missing link between the two. As the power surged into Dragoon, both he and Dranzer screamed in pain, and the three of them were connected as one. In fire of red and black they burned.  
  
Finally none of them could take any more, and Saska blacked out.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Rei and Grandpa were sitting in the Dojo talking to Mr Dickenson over the phone.  
  
"Yes, we have arrived here in Japan. Saska was worried about you boys and your bitbeasts. Have you any concerns?" Mr Dickinson's voice came over the speakerphone.  
  
Rei was about to answer when Grandpa beat him to it. "Hey dude! We sure are worried `bout da home boys. We saw them cloaked dudes at the park today. Dig?"  
  
Rei gave Grandpa a funny look before continuing in English. "Mr Dickenson, Kai was beaten up, and Kenny was approached by Tala. We have no idea what they are up to. But it`s good to know you are both here".  
  
"Well, well, that is interesting my lad. Saska is talking to Kai`s beast right now......" He paused in mid sentence as a high pitch, blood curdling scream came through the line "What?....Oh my.....I`ll call you back....Saska?"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Grandpa and Rei sat in silence on the floor, staring at each other. Grandpa shrugged his shoulders as if nothing had happened. Rei sat crossed legged and folded his arms to ponder on the news.  
  
Suddenly there were two more screams, only this time it was from Kai and Tyson.  
  
Grandpa rushed into the bedroom the see Kai thrashing about on the bed looking as if he was on fire. Covered in red flames. But no smoke coming off him. Grandpa did the only thing he could think off, and ran to get a bucket of water. "I`ll be right back Kai me man!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Max and Tyson were walking slowly around the garden of the Dojo, feeling safe and peaceful within those walls.  
  
"What`s on your mind Ty?" Max asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Tyson`s blue hair hung down over his face, hiding his eyes from Max. "I don`t know Maxie. I`m not cross with Kai. But I couldn`t help but shout at him. We have come so far, I mean, is this all a dream? What if I wake up and find that he hates me, like before....."  
  
He trailed off, head downcast.  
  
Max felt uneasy; it was unusual for Tyson to be so honest with his emotions. *He must be really mixed up* thought Max.  
  
Putting his arm around Tyson, Max answered "How about I pinch you, so then you know it`s not a dream?"  
  
Tyson returned the smile. "Okay, but if I am dreaming, you owe me 100 strawberry ice-creams!"  
  
Laughing, Max pinched Tyson on his arm. "See....."  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH....." Screamed Tyson, falling to the floor before Max could catch him. Shocked, Max watched horrified, as his best friend screamed and writhed in agony on the ground. Wondering what he had done to his friend, Max screamed for help.  
  
THE END !!!  
  
Grins evilly.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Story now up and running.....as is computer......and internet.......and ff.net !!!  
  
Love you all.  
  
Hob x  
  
(No it`s not the end of the story, just this chapter!!! My brother just pointed it out to me, moaning that I can`t leave it like that!!!) 


	8. Fire, Fire!

Hi all. Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews, it made me go all funny inside!!!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kenny made his way along the path back to the river, hoping that Tala was right and would find him as he promised.  
  
As he drew nearer to the bridge where they had talked earlier, he checked behind him to see if any of his friends had followed him, he let out a sigh of both relief and disappointment, because they hadnt. But he was also glad, because it would have made things much more difficult for him if they had caught him with the enemy.  
  
When he was underneath the shadows of the bridge, Kenny stopped; looking around he was unsure what he should do. Would Tala turn up? Would it work? Kenny felt he had no choice other than to wait and see.  
  
With no other commitments – and no Dizzy to talk too – Kenny sat down in silence and waited.  
  
Knowing what he was going to do was wrong, but Tala had made him an offer that he just couldnt refuse. It would get him his life saving companion and friend back.. Dizzy. She was the soul reason for his cleverness. Life was nothing without her.  
  
Thinking of his friends, Kenny knew they may never forgive him, but in doing this he was helping them too, whether they liked it or not.  
  
So deep was he within his thoughts, he didnt notice Tala until he was standing right in front of him. A tall, slim figure that towered over most people Kenny knew.  
  
Tala stood proudly with each hand resting on his hips, his presence commanded respect from all who met him, even if he was born of Biovolt.  
  
His silky voice asked the question that Kenny had been waiting for.  
  
"Youll do it then?"  
  
Kenny stood up, stealing himself to look Tala in the eye; he held his head up high and nodded. "Yes".  


oooooooooo

  
  
Rei ran out of the Dojo towards Tysons screaming.  
  
Upon hearing Max yell for help, Rei increased his speed round into the back yard where the noise was coming from.  
  
Brian watched with interest, his violet eyes following Reis lithe form as he smoothly sprinted to his distressed teammates. Glancing back to see what the Dark Bladers and Talas reaction was to this turn of events; Brian was annoyed to see that they had both vanished.  
  
"Damn" Brian cursed. He had hoped that Tala would have followed Kenny when he left earlier, but since the Bladebreakers, and Tala and the Dark Blader didnt seem to be going anywhere, Brian decided to stay and observe them, and shadow Tala when he left. He wanted to know what he had in store for Kenny.  
  
Maxs blue eyes widened in shock as his best friend screamed out in agony at the exact moment he pinched his arm.  
  
As Tyson fell to the floor, it seemed as if he was covered in black flames.  
  
"OH MY GOD! TYSON! HELP!" He cried out, his voice getting louder with each word. "REI, KAI, H..E..L..P!"  
  
At that moment, his lover found them. Max shouting for all he was worth and Tyson rolling around on the path in obvious torment.  
  
"Max! Are you okay? What happened? Was it the Dark Blader?" Rei fired questions at the young, blond haired boy. Rei hugged his boyfriend in relief that he was still all right.  
  
"I only pinched him, I swear!" Max gushed out "I only did it gently, he just started screaming and fell to the floor" worried eyes filled with panic "God, Kai is going to kill me".  
  
Rei gave Max his full support and turned him round so they were face to face. "Over my dead body" Rei answered forcefully. Looking down at the now still Tyson, who was panting heavily with short erratic breathes; Rei continued, "Lets get Tyson inside. It's not your fault Max. Kai was screaming at the same moment Tyson started, come to think of it, so was Saska just moments before".  
  
Max picked up Tyson's legs, while Rei carried his arms and together they took him into the coolness of the Dojo.  


ooooooooo

  
  
Kai yelled out again, as they came through the door, making both boys jump.  
  
Grandpa backed slowly out of the room, hands held defensively in front of him. "Down boy, calm down K-man, was only water!"  
  
Kai followed him out, fists clenched in rage. He was soaked from head to toe. His grey hair stuck to his face, his clothes clung to his well-muscled body.  
  
"Urh....Kai" Rei started, trying to get his attention, "Tyson needs...."  
  
Kai swung towards him fixing Rei with a glare, when he spotted the pale Tyson hanging limply in their arms.  
  
Anger forgotten for the moment was replaced by worry. Kai rushed over and grabbed him from them, gently lowering him to the ground.  
  
"Ty.....Tyson wake up"  
  
Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open "Kai?"  
  
Kai sighed in relief "Yes Ty my love, its me. Are you okay?"  
  
The concern Kai felt for Tyson was written in his eyes. Tyson stared up into Kais eyes and saw the love and hurt and worry there.  
  
"Im alright Kai. What happened?" He looked around him "One minute Im in the garden with Max, he pinched me. The next moment all I can feel is burning, all over my body. God, I thought I would die."  
  
Kai glared at Max you slunk behind Rei. "Its not Maxs fault Kai. You and Saska screamed as well. I think you must all be connected somehow."  
  
Kai cast his eyes downwards; "We are" was all he said.  


oooooooooo

  
  
As the smoke cleared, the Bit beasts looked at each other in hope.  
  
"Did it work?" Dranzer asked Dragoon, her red eyes watching him intently.  
  
Dragoon lifted his head, and pushed himself up off the floor. "I think it did. I feel more whole now, feels good."  
  
Dragoons glow was not as dim any more, and he was not pulsating as frequently.  
  
"Thank the Spirits. I hope Saska is alright. That amount of power going through you must hurt." Dranzer moved closer to Dragoon and nuzzled him with her head.  
  
"Now let us hope they find the cause of this drain on you and find you a cure."  
  
Dragoon agreed whole heartedly, "And soon."  
  
That's all for now folks.  
  
Now please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Repeat after me, all together now.....I will review  
I will review  
I will review......  
  
;) Hob x 


	9. Betrayal

Thanks for your reviews guys!!! Im almost too scared to write anything now, (is this counted as chatting???)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The dusty black robes billowed around him as he made his way through the narrow alleyways of Japan. To any that saw him it would seem as if he was floating along in a mist of blackness.  
  
For it was no normal human being underneath that cloak.  
  
As he moved, he made no sound. Swift and silent he reached his destination.  
  
Kennys house.  
  
The sky was darkening over with murky grey clouds. The hot Japanese sun hidden momentarily, covering the land in gloom only to be reunited with the sun when the overcast weather had past by.  
  
The Dark Blader opened the back door and listened intently. There was a lot of noise from the front of the shop. Being it was a take-away, and it was early evening, everyone was going home to button down the hatches from the incoming storm.  
  
He made his way to the store room and his slits of eyes gleamed as he unlocked the cupboard without delay. Reaching up he pulled out the laptop and it vanished inside the folds of that black cloak with the rest of his body.  
  
Making sure the door was locked he left Kennys house and went off to relieve Tala of his new partner.  
  
Kenny stood up, stealing himself to look Tala in the eye; he held his head up high and nodded. "Yes".  
  
Inside, Tala felt his spirit soar. The first part of this operation was going well. Very soon, Tyson would be in his control, and then they would get rid of the Dark Blader forever. And share the power that Tyson didnt realise he had.  
  
On the out side Tala remained calm, cool and collected. His face a passive mask, showing Kenny relief.  
  
"Good. Youve made the right decision." Tala told him in his silky voice, "Lets go somewhere less open. If your friends catch us together it could cause you trouble".  
  
Kenny nodded his agreement, and heart in his mouth he followed Tala, back to his lair.  
  
Whilst they walked Kenny asked Tala a question. "What happened to your throat?" He had noticed the thin line of blood across the older teens neck, and was curious about it.  
  
Tala was taken back at first, not that he showed it. Biovolt had trained him as well as they had trained Kai.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding, forget it Kenny".  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the walk. Kenny was surprised to find that they were in the house next door to Tyson. It was a holiday home, rented out to people from England, normally. Why hadnt he noticed that they were right next-door to Tyson!  
  
So close. He had to warn his friends. But how? He had made a bargain with the devil as far as he was concerned. You cant just back out now, he scolded himself. This is for Dizzy. And my friends.  
  
"Okay Tala, what do you need me to do?" Kenny could bare the silence no longer.  
  
Tala stared at him, red eyes boring into his soul. Kenny began to sweat, and fidget nervously under his gaze.  
  
Finally Tala answered.  
  
"I need you to bring Tysons Dragoon Blade to me, here". He spoke the words softly and quietly, but the was an underlying tone of authority that Kenny could not miss hearing.  
  
"Eep!" was his first reaction. "I cant do that! Why do you want his blade? Huh? I never promised to give you his blade!" Kenny was angry and scared. "You never made any promise, but the one that you would help me". Tala said in the same voice. "I need Tysons blade. Not the Dragoon, just the Blade. You will bring it here tonight."  
  
Kenny backed away from Tala, "I..I...cant.....Why?" He stuttered, feeling ashamed of himself for not being in control of his fear.  
  
Tala moved towards him and reached out to touch him with his hand "Yes you will, because my partner has already got your precious laptop for you. Now I wouldnt want to see anything bad happen to it, if you didnt manage to get Tyson's blade for me. He would be really cross. Youve seen what he did to me" uncovering his neck so Kenny could see the cut again "What do you think he would do to you? And your computer?"  
  
Kenny knew he was trapped. He stopped the tears of guilt forming in his eyes, brushing them away with a flick of his hand; he gave his second betrayal to the team that day.  
  
"Okay." Tala motioned Kenny to leave, a huge smile creeping on to his face, "Soon my love, soon. You will be mine!" he whispered when Kenny left to go next door.

XX

The two powerful bitbeasts stayed together most of the time now. Dragoons power had been given a new lease of life. And he was able to start repairing his own injuries.  
  
Dranzer made him promise her that he would heal himself first, and Tyson second.  
  
"The humans will look after him," She confidently told him. "Ill talk to Kai, he will look after Tyson. You will let me tell Kai now wont you Dragoon?"  
  
He knew this to be true, but he also knew Tyson was very stubborn.  
  
"My master will not allow them to worry over him. He hates to be restricted. But I will do as you ask and heal myself first, but only so I can then help Tyson to recover fully." Dragoon replied. "And yes, Kai must be alerted to this now."  
  
"Let us hope that Dizzy and her Master come up with some answers soon."  
  
The bitbeasts flew around together in bright lights of blue and red. Dranzer flew away to talk to Kai.

XX

Max and Rei wondered along the path around the park, hand in hand. Rei always enjoyed the stillness and quiet before a storm, and had suggested that he and Max take advantage of it, and giving Tyson and Kai some space of their own too.  
  
The sun started going down, creating shadows that swayed gently in the breeze, which steadily grew stronger the farer away they went from the house.  
  
The storm was close.  
  
Very close.  
  
As was Brian. His cold violet eyes stayed glued to Rei since they had left Tyson's house. Rei kept looking behind him every now and then, sensing someone was there.  
  
"What's up Rei?" Max asked, his huge blue eyes looking imploringly into Reis bright amber ones.  
  
Rei smiled down at his young partner eye contentment, enjoying the moment. "Nothing, its just the storm messing up my instincts I guess". Max took his word for it, he trusted Rei completely.  
  
"Do you want to head back yet?" Max had stopped walking and the wind blew his hair into his face. Rei put his hand on Maxs face and pushed the blond hair off it, and held his hand on his head.  
  
"Not quite yet!" Rei answered, with a sly smile. "There's something I want to give you first".  
  
Max almost jumped with excitement. What was Rei going to give him?  
  
Max opened his mouth to ask what it was when Rei took advantage, and kissed him full on the lips, Max, a little shocked, but very pleased with the gift, fell into his embrace. Rei closed his arms around Max, safe and secure.  
  
Brain sneered when his saw this, and then pursed his lips together in a thin line.  
  
"So, the Kitty likes to play does he? Hmmm" Brian's mind went into motion. He wanted to play with the cat too.

XX

Tyson came back into the bedroom with an ice pack for Kais face. "Why did you fight Kai? You could have been killed!" Tyson was still annoyed that Kai had left him behind, and then when he came back, had trashed his game with Rei and Max.  
  
"Hn" was the only answer Tyson got. He frowned. It had taken him weeks to stop Kai doing that. I guess old habits dont die he thought. Gently, he placed the ice on Kais face, who had his eyes closed. Kai suddenly sat up, knocking Tyson off the bed with a thump. "Bloody hell..!" he exclaimed "TYSON!" the word came out in a hiss.  
  
Tyson looked up at him from the floor, grinning. "Got ya talking again Bud!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "Tyson dont ever do that again, I couldve hurt you". He was serious. His unusual training whilst living with Biovolt had made his reactions quicker than the eye, and he was deadly.  
  
Tyson, still giggling climbed back onto the bed next to Kai. "I not mad at you Kai," he said simply as he rested his head on Kais chest. "I dont know what it is.... I feel.... strange.... sometimes" he faded off. Kai remained silent. But listened intently. Crimson eyes burning brightly.  
  
Sighing Tyson continued, "I think that blackout and burning I experienced is somehow connected to it. To me. But I have no idea how, or why." He paused and sat up, turning to look Kai in the eye. "I know you know there is something wrong. But I cant remember what happened in Russia. That's why Ive never spoken about it"  
  
Kais red eyes pierced Tysons heart, and his face fell, turning to doubt. Kais face was a mask again, it looked to Tyson that Kai was building walls around himself so no one could get in. "Kai..?" Tyson's eyes filled with tears, and he leaped off the bed and ran out of the Dojo.  
  
Kai sat unblinking on the bed.  
  
Eyes burning with bright red flames. He had been taken away from his body to speak with Dranzer. He did not even hear what Tyson had just said, and never knew that he was gone.  
  
Tyson ran down the steps of the Dojo, much slower than he would have done before. Tears pouring down his face, his fears had been realised. Max was wrong. Kai no longer loved him. Blinded by the despair in his heart, Tyson crashed into Kenny who was standing just outside the gate.  
  
They both fell to the ground, Tyson winded, and Kenny shocked at the state his friend was in.  
  
"Tyson whats wrong?" He asked in concern. Tyson didnt even bother answering, but jumped up as best he could, on adrenaline, and rushed out into the coming storm.  
  
Kenny stayed on the ground, unsure what to do.  
  
Then he spotted it.  
  
Tysons blade, Dragoon, was lying on the path where Tyson had fallen.  
  
Staring at it, Kenny reached forward and slowly picked it up.

XX

Tis all for now!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Are people able to follow the story, or have I completely confused everyone???  
  
Anyway, please Review. Hob x 


	10. Thunder and Lightening

Hi people!!!  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed for me.(from chapters 7 & 8)

Ruggles- Keep reading!!!

Kiina- Thanks!!!

Hades of Hades- Its good to be back, I love your fics.

Tenshi208- Thankyou for the review, Im glad you like it.

Nancys-Little-Obsession- Its always good to know that you enjoy my fics. I love reading yours too

Elizabeth and Ashley Aiken- Thank you for the review. Its nice t know people read these stories. Let me know what you think of this one!

It's so rewarding to hear what you think. (((Huggles)))  
  
This chapter is quite long, and I still didn't put everything I wanted to in it, because I can't upload it otherwise!!!  
  
Anyway, enjoy!!!  
Chapter 9  
  
The humid air grew steadily heavier.  
  
The once bright blue skies turning stone grey as the clouds blocked out the sun. Strong winds travelled down the now deserted streets and alleyways of Japan. Rubbish and leaves were blown about, racing along in a noisy clatter.  
  
The city had turned into a ghost town, closing its eyes to the world, the people hidden away to ride this storm in safety.  
  
Well most people anyway.  
  
In the gloomy park, Max and Rei were enjoying the rush of the storms power as it surged around them. Bowing their heads to shield their faces from the wind, they headed back to wards Tysons house.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a storm!" shouted Max to Rei as they struggled into the gusts of wind. "Yes, I hope Tysons house wont be damaged. I'm going to have to do my hair when we get back!" Rei answered, smiling at his younger teammate.  
  
A stronger gust of wind caught Max and he nearly fell, but Rei grabbed his arm. "Careful Maxie, hold on to me. We dont want to be out here when it starts to thunder." The taller boy pulled Max onwards. Max looked up at the sky as it flashed, when he suddenly screamed out, putting his hands on his eyes.  
  
"Ouch, damn it Rei. Ive got dust in my eyes. I cant see!" Max stopped, despite the fact that Rei was still trying to pull him forwards.  
  
"Well sort it out when we get back, were be there soon." Rei shouted over the noise of the storm. "We've stayed out too long already. I expect theyll send out a search party soon!" Rei tried to cheer Max up. He knew Max hated thunder, and it looked like it might start soon.  
  
Looking down at his lover, Rei thought he looks so cute, Maxs eyes were squeezed shut, and his face was tight with defiant fear, knowing that he had just seen lightening. Blond hair blowing wildly around his pale, freckled face.  
  
"Cute isnt he" came a cold voice from behind Rei, making him jump.  
  
Rei turned his head at the new comer, knowing whom it was before they locked eyes. "Brian" was all Rei said. Max had frozen at the sound of his voice; Max had hoped never to see this boy again after what he had done to his friends. Luckily for Max, he could only hear him as he still couldnt open his eyes, so he clung onto Reis arm tighter with both hands.  
  
Brian moved right up close to Rei so they touching, shoulder to shoulder. Violet eyes stared into strong amber eyes, void of any emotion, but hatred, and something else. What was that look?  
  
"I've got something that will interest you" Brian's icy voice cut through the wind. Max tried pulling Reis arm, to move them away from the voice that was much to close for comfort. "And what might you have that I would want?" Rei answered stiffly, glancing down at Max, who was unusually quiet, though he was pulling his arm hard now.  
  
"Well....." Brain answered, leaning towards Rei, he grabbed Reis ponytail with one hand and his shoulder in the other, twisting him around so they were so close their noses touched. As the first clap of thunder banged above them, he forced a kiss upon his lips. Rei was so shocked that for a second he didnt even react.  
  
Amber eyes widened. Max felt Rei stiffen, but heard nothing but the thunder and wind. "Rei? What's going on? Rei?" Max started to panic, why wasnt Rei responding to him? "Brian, leave us alone!" Rei heard Maxs voice, but all he felt was the intense force of that kiss, stealing away his breath and thoughts. Then, as quickly as he had come, Brian vanished into the storm as the second flash of light spread across the sky.  
  
Had they been able to see him in his hiding place, they would have seen that his face was a picture of pure happiness. Something that he should not be capable of.  
  
"Rei answer me!" Max shouted louder now, "Rei, damn it what's going on?" Rei shook his head to clear it. "Im here Max. Its okay. Brian's gone." Rei spoke quietly, and Max could only just here him. "Rei, what happened? What did he give you?" Max shouted. He was worried, Rei didnt sound right. Rei ignored the question and dragged Max back to the Dojo. "Come on Max, let's get inside!" Rei abruptly cut him off. Feeling slightly uneasy and hurt, Max blindly allowed himself to be taken to the shelter.

B

The hospital was brilliant white. As Saska opened her eyes from the darkness, she thought that she might have actually died.  
  
"Saska, my dear. Thank goodness your awake." Mr Dickinson's high-pitched voice broke her first thought, "You had me worried there for a moment my girl!" His jolly fat face poked into her view.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Saska gave him a smile. "Seeing what Ive just be through Stanley my dear, I feel quite well thank you!" She sat up, and looked around. "Im in a hospital?" she enquired. Mr Dickenson nodded his head abruptly, "Oh yes, you gave this awful scream at the airport, then passed out. We couldnt wake you up so the ambulance brought you straight here, that was about 20minutes ago. It looked like you were on fire. Most disturbing"  
  
Saska raised her eyebrows at him. "Really? All I was doing was transferring some energy from Dranzer into Dragoon. That poor blue baby, didnt look like he would last much longer."  
  
Mr Dickenson looked surprised, "Whats wrong with Dragoon?" Saska shocked her head and sighed "I dont know. But we need to find a cure, he's losing energy, and the cause, to stop it before it becomes irreversible." Looking up at Mr Dickenson, she smiled. "But dont you worry, I will work closely with the boys and their bitbeasts and together we will win this. Have faith!"  
  
There was a commotion outside the room.  
  
"Ah, that will be Tysons Grandfather. Hes, um, a little eccentric!"  
  
The door burst open. "Hi there dude and dud-et! How you diggin'?" The tall, bright old man welcomed them. "Ive left the home boys behind....they...er....needed some time to themselves." He winked at Saska, who smiled back.  
  
"Are they all right?" Mr Dickenson asked looking at Grandpa over the top of his spectacles.  
  
"Ya, sure they are! Just had a bit of a wild time is all!" Grandpa spun around on his toes, embarrassed about what had happened at the Dojo, so he changed the subject. "Just been talking to your doctor dudes, wont let anyone leave the hospital til after da storm. So looks like we outta settle down here!" With that he somersaulted over the bed and sat down in the chair on the other side of Saska. Who seemed very impressed with Tysons Grandfather.  
  
Outside the window was a flash of lightening.  
  
Mr Dickenson sighed. It was going to be a long night.

B

Kenny looked at the Dragoon blade in his hand. It was one truly impressive piece of work. He was particularly proud of this blade. It was one of his and Dizzys finest works, so far.  
  
Gently he slipped the Dragoon chip out of the blade and carefully placed it in a secret pocket in the side of his glasses. He had designed it in case of emergencies like these. Not that he had ever suspected that he would be the one to betray the team, even if it was to help them.  
  
The wind blew Kenny's hair, but he didn't notice. It was a short walk to the neighbouring house where Tala was waiting for him to return.  
  
Kenny knocked on the door.  
  
The wind made the window shutters flap, he wished that Tala would shut them; they kept making him jump every time one of them banged on the wall.  
  
The door opened. Kenny looked up and saw not Tala, but the Dark Blader in the doorway.  
  
He gulped. This made his knee's shake, and he thought he might faint right there on the door step, until the Dark Blader grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the house, whispering harshly "You had better have it boy and pray that no-one followed you!"  
  
Kenny stood in the middle of the room, Tala on one side and the Dark Blader on the other. "Show me the blade boy." The grim, cloaked man demanded. Kenny held out his hand, but kept hold of Dragoon. "First show me my computer." He managed to keep his voice steady, but inside he felt sick.  
  
Tala raised his eyebrows in silent surprise, either this kid had lost his marbles, or he was very brave. The Dark Bladers eyes gleaming menacingly from with in his hood, but he pulled the laptop out from under his cloak.  
  
"I have your computer boy" He rasped, "Now give me the Blade."  
  
Kenny dropped Tysons blade into the mans hand and waited whilst the man studied it. He didn't dare breathe. Would the man notice that Dragoon himself was not there?  
  
No one in that room breathed, all that could be heard was the rush of the storm from outside.  
  
"Good. This is the blade," the man held it high above his head, as if in victory. "Here is your toy, boy." He handed Kenny the laptop, but stopped him before he left. "Tell me. How did you get this from Tyson?"  
  
Kenny paled, if possible, and sucked in his breath. "Well I...um..picked it up," panicking he started to gush, "Tyson came running out of the D..D..Dojo...and crashed into me....he kind of ..um..dropped it..."  
  
"And you just picked it up" Tala finished for him. Tala moved towards him. "So, why was Tyson running out of the Dojo in such a hurry with this storm coming?"  
  
Kenny's face fell, "I don't know" he murmured, ashamed that he didn't know what had upset his friend. "I guess he and Kai have had an argument."  
  
Tala smiled, this was perfect.  
  
The Dark Blader saw Tala smile and knew what he was thinking. "Tala, you stay here. I will go and speak to my...."  
  
Thunder crashed outside, blocking his final words, and making Kenny jump. Tala scowled. "Can..can...I go now?" Kenny begged, clutching Dizzy to his chest.  
  
The Dark Blader nodded, "Yes, but if you double cross us, I know where to find you. Go."  
  
Kenny turned and fled into the night, running next door to see what had happened to upset Tyson so much.  
  
As the door slammed behind Kenny, the Dark Blader grabbed Tala by the front of his shirt. "You will stay here. I'm going to get Tyson. This blade does not contain the bitbeast chip. The boy must have it on him still."  
  
Tala narrowed his eyes, "Tyson is mine remember! All you get is the Dragoon, I get Tyson!" The man shoved Tala back against the wall making Tala grunt, lightening flashed outside, "Stay" hissed the man and left.  
  
Tala glared at the door as it was slammed shut. "If you harm a hair on his head, I swear I will kill you!" Tala whispered in anger.  
  
The Dark Blader moved out into the storm in search of the lonely, confused boy in which he had a connection too.

B

That's all for now folks!!!  
  
Please tell me if you like this, should I continue???  
  
I am trying to update as often as possible.  
  
Love you guys  
  
Hob x


	11. Tears for Fears

Hey all. Sorry it's been so long, better late than never !!! Thank you to every that has reviewed me, it means so much to know that people are reading, and actually like my stuff. (((everyone)))  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rei dragged a subdued Max into the Dojo and slid the door shut behind them. "Lets take a look at your eyes Maxie", Rei said in a soft, controlled voice.  
  
He guided Max into the kitchen and sat him on a stool.  
  
Outwardly, Rei appeared calm and quiet, just like the Dojo was at this time thought Max. On the inside, Reis emotions were raging like the storm outside.  
  
Max listened intently to the movements of his lover, and to the wind harshly blowing outside. He needed to know what Brian had done, or given Rei. Why was Rei giving him the silent treatment?  
  
Max knew that when Rei was upset he would go and retreat within himself, wondering off alone to meditate and sort thing out. As far as Max was concerned, he was not going to that this time.  
  
"Rei?" Max started to ask, "Are you ok? What did Brian say, or give you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Just the gusts of winds and the first drops of rain could be heard, landing on the ground, pattering the sounds of a war drum beating, becoming louder and faster as the heaven opened and cried down on the earth.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Max jumped as Rei pressed a warm damp cloth over his face, wiping the dust and grit out of his eyes.  
  
"Is that better?" was the only response Max got. He was completely avoiding the question.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Max flickered his eyelids open; the whites of his eyes now pink. Rei kneeled in front of Max and taking his face in his hands, he stared into his eyes, studying for any damage.  
  
"Can you see me properly?" "Yes". "Does it hurt anymore?" "No". Max smiled at Rei's caring, he lent forwards to kiss Rei on the lips.  
  
Rei's amber eyes widened as they touched and suddenly Brian's face appeared in his mind. Without thinking he pushed Max roughly away, causing him to fall backwards off the stool with a loud CRASH.  
  
Laying on the floor where he had landed, Maxs face wore a shocked and hurt look from the sudden and unexpected reaction from Rei, who to his knowledge, had never knowingly hurt anyone.  
  
Rei blinked and gasped when he realised what he had done.  
  
"Max!" he knelt down and pulled Max into an embrace, holding him to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he repeated whispering.  
  
Max wrapped his arms around Rei and whispered back "It's ok, I'm fine Rei"  
  
They stayed on the floor, locked together rocking back and forth.  
  
Outside the Dojo, the storm raged, thunder crashed, rain pelted down and the winds howled and tore at all that stood in its way. Reflecting both the boys emotions, they clung together in silence.  
  
Finally Max pulled gently away from Rei and looked imploringly into his dazed eyes.  
  
"Rei, please tell me what Brian has done to upset you so much."  
  
Rei blinked and focused on Max. His heart filled with love for his younger teammate. He wanted to tell Max, but was unsure how he would take it. Until now, they had no secrets. Was Brian trying to ruin their relationship?  
  
Never?thought Rei. We have a bond that can't be broken. I trust Max and he trusts me.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rei told Max what had happened in the park.  
  
"Max, Brian......."

------

Kenny rushed back to the Dojo.  
  
He needed to find out why Tyson would leave the Dojo in such a state. He couldn't find anyone, it was as if they had all gone, he hoped they weren't out looking for him.  
  
Walking into the last room, which happened to be Tyson's he found Kai sitting on the bed in a trance. His eyes were full of red and orange flames.  
  
Kenny had seen this before and knew that Kai was talking to Dranzer. Surely this had not upset Tyson enough to run off into the storm. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to awaken Kai, Kenny settled down on the floor and opened up his beloved laptop.  
  
"Chief!"  
  
"Dizzy! I'm so glad I got you back!"  
  
"Me too! I've been busy whilst you've been slacking".  
  
"Hey, I don't slack!"  
  
"Joke Kenny!" Kenny blushed "Anyway, I now have a list of suspects for you. If you can update my information I can narrow down the list"  
  
His face now flushed with excitement "That's great Dizzy. How many are there on the list?"  
  
"Well.....what with al the odd people about after one thing or another.....well.....6502...."  
  
"Dizzy!" Kenny sweat dropped. "May I can narrow that down. Would finger prints help?" He chuckled knowingly.  
  
"How on earth did you get finger prints? You are a real whiz kid, but you know that anyway!"  
  
"Just get processing Dizzy"  
  
She began to analyse the prints that the Dark Blader had left on her laptop case. Kenny heard the door of the Dojo slid open and then close. He peeked out the door to see Max and Rei go into the kitchen. He left them to it. Dizzy and her findings were much more important to him right now.  
  
Glancing over at Kai, he saw his eyes blink a couple of times before becoming aware of his surroundings. Are goodthought Kenny now I can find out why Tyson was so upset  
  
"Hi Kai!"  
  
Kai, surprised to find Kenny in the room, and no sign of Tyson narrowed his eyes as he saw the laptop on the floor between Kenny's lap.  
  
"How did you get...." He started to say, when Max's voice was heard yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?" 

------

Tyson shivered as the rain pelted down on him, soaking his clothes. The strong winds freezing him to the bone, as they rushed around the city.  
  
His salty tears mixed with the drops of water as they run down his face.  
  
He sat on the bank by the river. This was the first place he had met Kai.  
  
He always came here, to ponder his thoughts and emotions.  
  
His blue hair plastered to his face, while his chocolate eyes were hidden from view.  
  
The fierce storm raging around him, but he never even noticed.  
  
Within his mind, he was fighting against the hidden memories that kept trying to resurface and began to mix with his current state of mind.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Lost.  
  
No hope.  
  
Tyson was losing himself as Dragoon pulled away from his master, letting the horrors of the Russian experience completely overtake him.  
  
As far as Dragoon knew, Tyson was still in the arms of Kai. Safe and comforted.  
  
But he was not.  
  
Tyson thought that Kai had gone back to his old ways because Tyson had shouted at him over such a trivial thing.  
  
His shaking grew as the memory of what he had done to his friends, and what had been done to him became clearer.  
  
"NOOOOO......!" His screamed echoed through the now dark city.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Curling himself into a ball, Tyson allowed himself to blackout.  
  
The storm continued to rage around him. A shadowy figure came towards him. Stopping to look at the boy, a smiled played on the lips of the male.  
  
"At last. Now nothing can stop me!" Laughing, the man picked up Tyson and carried him away.  
  
Okay, that's all for now. I know it's a bit short, but it's important for the story line.  
  
Just tying up a couple of lose ends.  
  
Thanks for reading. Any feedback is always pounced upon. 

----

Now Review.  
  
(Lots of Ty/Ka and Ma/Re to come!!! And Angst galore!!! Does anyone like luv triangles??? Tala/Tyson/Kai??? Rei/Max/Brian??? Let me know peeps!)  
  
Hob x 


	12. Mistaken Identity

Hi all.

Thanks for all your fantastic reviews. Glomps you all

You know how to make a girl feel wanted!!!

Sorry it's taking so long to update this fic, but I won't stop until I have finished it. Promise ;)

Enjoy. (This contains a 'Lime'. Nothing major, but this is ya warning!)

**Chapter 11**

The orange glow that covered Kai faded as Dranzer broke the mind link with him.

He became aware that the presence of Tyson was gone, but that someone else was in the room with him.

"Hi Kai!" Kenny's voice cut into his thoughts.

Kai blinked his eyes to find himself glaring at Kenny. Tyson was not in the room.

"How did you get...?" He started to ask, when Maxs voice yelled from next door.

"HE WHAT!?!?"

B 

Max clenched his fists so tightly in anger that his nails began to cut into his palms, drawing blood.

Rei worriedly knelt in front of his young lover, amber eyes gleaming with uncertainty. Would Max reject him just because Brian kissed him?

Rei held his breath as Max's stormy blue eyes flashed in anger, not directed at Rei, but at Brian.

"How could he?" He shouted, spinning around to face Rei again. "Why can't that evil psycho just leave us alone? Huh! What is it with these guys?" Max's blond hair flopped over his face. He pushed his fingers through his bangs as the Kitchen door slid open and Kai appeared, followed by Kenny.

Kai questioned his team members. "What's going on?" He was greeted by silence, as Max was too furious to say anything, setting his jaw, he pushed past Kai and Kenny, heading towards the bedroom that he shared with Rei.

"Rei?" Kai tried the other blader, who was still kneeling on the floor. "What happened? Have you seen Tyson?"

Sighing, Rei looked up. "No I haven't seen Tyson since we got back. I thought he was with you. And as for what's upset Max, well.....Brian .... Is...um....back in town."

Kenny's eyes widened at this news, Kai's narrowed. "Did he see you?"

Rei gave a sad smile, "Yes. And he wants to play. We had better warn Mr Dickenson, the other Demolition boys might be here as well."

Kai gave him a nod. "See that he is told. Kenny, come with me". Leaving Rei in the kitchen with his thoughts, Kai and Kenny went back into the main hall of the Dojo.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, and where is Tyson?"

Kenny swallowed nervously, "He...I ....saw him running off. He crashed into me as I came back here to get away from the storm. I wanted to asked you what upset him so much".

Outside the storm let rip, thunder crashed and rain pelted everything. The strong wind showed no mercy.

The Dojo lights flickered.

"I don't know why he ran out. We had a small argument, you know Tyson. I was stressed. When Dranzer spoke to me, he was right next to me. Then when I come awake, its you, not Tyson in the room." Kai felt uneasy, but not worried. "He might have gone to the hospital to see Saska and Grandpa."

Kenny was not convinced. But wisely held his tongue. It would do no one any good if Kai decided to go out into the storm to look for him. And he had a feeling that Tyson was no longer in the storm anyway, not when Tala and Brian and who ever the Dark Blader was, were out there. Or next door. He was comforted to know that he knew where to look, if Tyson didn't show up by morning.

B

Max slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't bother to turn the light on. Darkness matched his mood. He grabbed the pillow from the bed that he and Rei shared. He threw it across the room, knocking a picture off the wall. It was one of the team collecting their trophy after wining the Russian Tournament.

"Damn." He swore, and crossed the dim room to pick it up. He set it back on the wall and then grabbed the pillow and threw it down on the bed; falling onto it he buried his face into it.

Unknown to Max, a figure was in the room with him. Violet eyes gleamed in the shadows. Smirking, the figure moved silently towards the young blond, who was gathering his anger and thoughts together.

A slender, pale skinned hand slowly moved closer to Max's head, which was still pressed into the pillow.

Max felt a body near him. Then a hand gently stroked his soft golden locks, and then another hand caress his tense neck and shoulders. He felt the tension begin to disappear, as the hands skilfully work their way down his body.

Sighing into the pillow, Max made himself relax. He didn't want to talk to Rei, didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. He would deal with it tomorrow. But he wouldn't push Rei away. Just let him know that he didn't mind him being close to him.

The hands became a weight, as the owner to the hands knelt on the bed straddling the boy.

Max felt his shirt being lifted and raised his stomach off the bed to assist 'Rei' to remove his top.

The caressing continued, the slender hands moved around to the front and the body on top of Max lent forward so Max could be turned over. Max obliged and flopped onto his back. The dark room hiding the face of the figure, whose face was an inch away from Max's. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

Lips teased.

A tongue tickled Max's lips, tempting him to let the owner in. They engaged and the kiss became passionate. Max felt his pulse quickening, and 'Rei' deepened the kiss. He had never been kissed like this before.

The hands continued over Max's naked chest, and began their exploration of his body.

Max felt heat rising from his lower body, he needed to breathe. 'Rei' had always come up for a breath by now. Their lovemaking had never been this desperate, and forceful.

Max shifted underneath the weight, trying to let 'Rei' know he needed to take a breath. But the body became more aggressive in the movements, and Max opened his eyes beginning to panic.

Even though it was dark, he suddenly realised that it wasn't Rei lying on top of him. He bit the invading tongue in his mouth, and managed to yell out.

The door opened and Rei rushed into the room, flicking the light on.

"BRIAN!" He shouted, running forward to grab him away from Max. But Brian was quicker, he jumped towards the window. As he pushed it open he grinning madly at Rei saying "That boy needs it badly. I'll give it to him if you wont!" And then he disappeared into the storm.

Rei shut and locked the window and turned to face Max, who was sitting, half naked on the bed, looking completely shocked and flustered.

"Max...?" Rei whispered to his young lover, slowly he moved towards him and sat on the bed. "Max...?" He tried to get his attention.

Max felt a hand on his bare skin, and shook his head as if to clear it. Puzzled blue eyes looked into concerned amber ones. "I thought he was you," he whispered back. Then putting his face into his hands, he folded his legs and wept.

Rei wrapped his arms around Max and let his tears fall too. They sat on the bed, cuddling together for the rest of the night, needing the support of each other.

Max in wonder at the gall of Brian, and at how good it had felt, then at the shame he was feeling for even thinking it felt good.

Rei, at the way Brain dared to try and come between them, again. What did he want? Even now, he felt Brian's kiss lingering on his lips, and he pushed that thought away.

B

What is it about angst? sighs

It's a shorter than I wanted it to be, but you will have to wait for the next part to find out what's going to happen to Tyson, and how Rei and Max are going to cope with their relationship being interfered with by Brian.

Also, I can't wait to tell you all who the Dark Blader is. I have a whole history on this guy, and keeping the suspense of his identity is KILLING me!

Soon, my friends, very soon.

It would be great if you could let me know who you think the Dark Blader is. And Let me know if there are any mistakes, coz its very late (or rather, early in the morning now! Opps

Any way, flames are always gratefully received, as are nice comments, lollypops, biscuits and chocolate.

Now REVIEW !!!

Bye bye.

Hob x


	13. The morning After

**Well here is the next part of Dragoons Flight.**

'**Fraid its short again ï**

**Thank yous to all my reviewers, I love you guys **

**Chapter 12**

"Wake up." A soft smooth voice commanded from somewhere.

Familiar darkness engulfed his senses. He was cold, inside. Empty. But his body was burning up with fever.

The fierce storm, combined with his already weakened body, and then the loss of Dragoon was too much for Tyson to bear.

His memories resurfaced so suddenly that it had hit him hard.

The way he had treated his friends, the pain he had caused.

No wonder Kai didn't love him any more.

Tears of remorse leaked from his closed eyelids.

"Open your eyes." The silky voice encouraged him. He felt a cool hand firmly placed on his fore head.

Another presence entered his mind. One he had felt before, and he welcomed the company.

Tala watched Tyson as he hid himself away in his thoughts, his nightmares.

Moving closer to the blue haired boy, Tala gave a sad smile. One of pity. Kneeling down inside Tyson's mind, Tala wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, offering what comfort he could.

As usual, taking advantage of the situation.

B

Dragoon freed himself from Tyson. He let go of all the memories he had been protecting his master from.

They filled the space that he once occupied. Memories in a blur of motion, swirling around as they entered Tyson's mind.

Dragoon needed to heal himself. Saska had given him a chance to save both himself and his master. Dranzer had convinced him to take it.

The blue Dragoon flew towards the fiery Phoenix.

She lent him her energy as they flew together up towards the sky.

Lightening flashed around them.

Suddenly, they were struck. Dranzer screamed in pain, but Dragoon roared in delight. That felt so good to him. The power it contained filled the void he had felt from losing his connection to Tyson.

It felt good. He felt revived, powerful and he wanted more.

Dranzer fell back towards the earth, tumbling down, she screamed out into the storm. "DRAGOON...!"

Then spread her wings and twisted away to find her own master to warn him of the outcome of the separation.

Dragoon flew upwards, his blue aura shone for miles around. He lit up the sky like the sun. Following the storm, Dragoon had begun his flight for power.

B

A lone figure stood on a wet shinny rooftop, the last of the storm blowing his dark cloak, making it tug at the clasp that held it together. Darkness surrounded this man, from without and within.

His piercing blue eyes followed the equally blue light of Dragoon as the bit-beast chased after the storm.

Leaping down and landing lightly on the soggy ground, the Dark Blader began his hunt for the most powerful bit-beast on the planet.

It was his to own, his right and his alone.

This time no one would get in his way.

Not even his son, and his friends.

B

As the sun rose in the sky, bring with it a new dawn, the members of the Blade breakers were once again in turmoil.

Kai had risen early, waiting for Mr Dickenson to call him from the hospital, so he could talk to Tyson. Little did he know that Tyson was not at the hospital, and that the phone lines were down, damaged by the storm.

Kenny stirred as Dizzy sparked into life by beeping every few seconds at him. Drowsily he got up.

Max and Rei still had not emerged from their room, and Kai wondered what had happened between them. But Kai being Kai was too self-centred to worry about them. He had other things on his mind, like how Tyson was coping now that Dragoon had been separated from him.

Tyson should be in his arms. In his protection and embrace. But he had gone out into the storm.....perhaps it was because Dragoon had split with him that Kenny saw he was so upset?

Slamming his fist down on the table, Kai went to look out the Dojo door to see if anyone was coming.

No.

He took a deep breath; the clean damp air rose from the ground and filled his lungs. It calmed him enough to check his anger. What was it about Tyson that made him angry?

Before they were officially a couple, it was Tyson's childish behaviour and eating habits. Now it was whenever he wouldn't open up to him or disappeared.

Kai's cold blue eyes lifted up to the now clear sky and decided to give Tyson some time and space. He would be here when Tyson needed him.

Little did he know, that Tyson did need him. But he already had someone to comfort him.

B

"Morning Dizzy" Kenny yawned, stretching his short arms upwards. "You found out who that guy is yet?"

"Good morning to you too!" Dizzy answered in her bright voice. "Oh you are going to love this, I am double checking everything as we speak. Records and such. But, yes I think I know who the weird guy is."

Kenny grinned beneath his hair, "Don't keep it to yourself Dizzy, spill it!"

"Well...as I said, I'm double checking chief...." She faded out "You might want to brace its ........" and a name and photograph appeared on the screen.

Had Kenny not already been sitting on the floor, he certainly would have fallen over, but all he could do was let his jaw drop and gasp. "Oh my God!"

"Told ya!"

"How? Why?"

"Chief I'm only a computer, okay, a bit beast stuck in a damn computer, but if this is true, well, what's Kai going to say?"

"Oh my God, oh my God. I must tell him....and find out if Tyson is back yet.....why me....can you tell him?"

Dizzy shut herself down.

"Oh thanks for the moral support!" Kenny got up off the floor and found Kai.

Showing him the details of the search, and explaining how he had managed it. Kenny gave Kai the Dragoon chip, and then the findings of his search.

"Kai, the result of the finger prints, was...um..." Kenny paused looking up into Kai's cold, angry eyes. Gulping, he continued. "Kai...its your father."

Kai paled and lent hard back against the wall "No" he whispered, "No. Not him."

Taking a deep breath, Kai pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Kenny's shoulders, "Get Max and Rei, then go to the hospital, I've given Ty enough time alone, God damn it, I'm going to look for him"

He was just about to storm off when Kenny's voice stopped him in mid stride. "I think you should look next door Kai. Good luck." And Kenny scuttled off to round up the other boys.

Shaking his head, and looking down at the chip in his hand, he slipped it into his own blade with Dranzer.

Then narrowing his eyes and a determined look on his face he set off for next door.

Tis all for now.

It was a bit lame, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. What is Tala doing with Tyson? How will Kai react? Who knows?

Where's Brian gone?

Ah well, have to wait and see!!!

Please R&R, pretty please.

Hobx


	14. In the hands of the enemy?

Hi all.

Thanks for reading this. But first I must Thank everyone who has reviewed so far.

Liz and Joey Wheeler, Kiina, Dragi, Cammy-World666, Rugmonkey, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Gryphon's Wing, FirieGurl, Tmberwolf220, Shinobi Shadow, Blackrose, Blader Alyssa, Darkgrace (Nancy), dragona15, Yamazaki Mukosho, inu400, Dragonix, Rumi-chan, Silverykitsune, Kye-09, Mieco, and Kat(Imari) and Kat (93?). ((((Huggles to all))))

Okay, this is chapter 13. It's lucky for some, you'll have to decide. This is 'stronger' stuff than I normally write, and I have upgraded this to a pg13.

If you do not like boy/boy relationships, go away!!!

You have been warned. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 13. STRONG 'LIME' CONTENT FOR WHOLE CHAPTER.

Read on if you dare.............. -

**Chapter 13**

The already weakened, confused boy looked up at the face of his comforter. Chocolate eyes blinked into the bewitching red orbs that reflected kindness, and understanding.

Tala smiled down at Tyson, and tightened his embrace in reassurance.

"Why?" whispered Tyson. "Why did you help me?"

"Why not?" Tala answered the blue haired boy, releasing him from his hold so he could look at him better. "I didn't want you to get hurt" he paused, "After you beat me in Russia, I 'felt' for the first time in my life. I felt for you."

Tyson's jaw dropped, "But..but I..."

Tala put a finger gently on Tyson's lips to silence him.

"I know you do." He answered softly.

Tyson's eyes began to water as he thought of Kai. "He hates me." He whispered, quietly. Tala's face twitched in surprise. His mind ticking as he thought of his next move.

"Look at me Tala, I'm scarred and I'm useless." His voice grew stronger as he described himself "Evil, pathetic Tyson" he sniffed. "Even Dragoon has deserted me. I mean WHO would want ME?"

He covered his face with his hands. Tala grabbed Tyson's wrists and pulled him to his feet.

"Let me look at you"

Tyson blinked in confusion "Huh?"

"Remove your shirt"

Tyson blanched "What!"

Tala smirked; placing his hands on his hips he replied teasingly "What are you afraid of? I'm trying to help you. Let me see what makes you think could repulse Kai so much."

Tyson blushed, and swallowed hard.

He loved Kai and if Tala could help him, he was willing to try. Whatever it took.

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He stared at Tala's feet, refusing to look up, ashamed of Drigars claw marks that scarred his chest, the reminder that he had betrayed his friends and fought to kill them. Ashamed of the white blotches from where he had been burnt and now discoloured his once tanned body.

Tala studied the damage. His eyes roamed across his chest, remembering how he used to look. Anger flashed across his eyes.

"I can heal you," he said simply.

"Tyson's head snapped up "You can?" hope sounded in his voice and crept into his heart, a flicker of light began to shine in his eyes.

"Yes" Tala smiled at the younger teen. "I have certain abilities remember, with my 'enhancements' that Biovolt so kindly gave me".

Turning he motioned for Tyson to follow him towards the sofa.

"Lay down and relax" he said when Tyson tensed as Tala knelt down next to him and placed his palms on Tyson's chest.

"Sure...okay...relax.." Tyson mermered "Is it gonna hurt?"

"No, it might tingle a little, but I've never tried anything quite like this before." Tala closed his eyes and Tyson copied, not knowing what else to do and tried to relax.

Concentrating on how Tyson used to look, he pushed that image into his hands, willing it to change Tyson back. His hands grew hot. The heat of Talas power combined itself with Tyson's own power and inner strength. His body began to change.

Tyson felt hot all of a sudden. It had started with Tala's hands, but now it was all over his body. It felt good; he began to sweat as his body changed back into what it was like before.

Tala moved his hands up to Tyson's shoulders; Tyson's breathing became short pants.

It was amazing. He felt stronger.

Tala opened his eyes, looking down at the young blader and smiled in admiration. Gone were the scars. He was once again the beautifully tanned and muscled teenager he was before.

Seeing that Tyson was still unaware that the process had finished, Tala slowly moved his hands lower over Tyson's now smooth, flat stomach, till he had a hand on each hip.

Lowering his head so he touched Tyson's fore head, who was still breathing heavily, and glistening with sweat. Tala whispered, "Tyson it's done."

Tyson opened his eyes "Really?" Tala smiled and moved off so he could see.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted, and then threw himself at Tala, who let himself fall backwards on to the floor with Tyson clinging to him around his neck on top of him.

"Tala, I could kiss you!" he said grinning.

Tala smirked, then rolled quickly over so that Tyson was trapped beneath him. "Why don't you?" he suggested, and without wait for an answer he took Tyson's lips with his own, whilst undoing his own shirt.

Tyson was shocked at first, but couldn't help to be drawn into the kiss, and groaned in pleasure. His whole body was still hot and tingled all over. His senses were alive and he enjoyed it. Deepening the kiss himself, Tyson grabbed Tala's hair and held him there, enjoying the moment.

And that was all they got, because that was when Kai walked in.

Kai paused in the door way for almost a whole micro second to take in the scene playing out before him before reacting.

His mind processed the fact that Tala was half dressed (or naked, whichever way you look at it!) on top of HIS Tyson. Kissing the life out of him.

Without a thought, except of anger and to protect his lover, Kai grabbed Tala by his pants and hauled him off Tyson, who was just as shocked as Tala was to find Kai in the room too.

"Get your hands off him Tala!" He almost shouted at the red haired teen "I warned you what would happen!" Swinging his arm back and making a fist to connect with Tala's jaw, Kai grunted as a blue storm suddenly grabbed him round the middle in a hug and knocked them both down onto the sofa. Kai lay underneath Tyson, who was gleaming with sweat looking very sexy, with an excited brightness shining in his eyes.

"Kai!" he half sang/shouted, his blue hair falling cutely over his face "Look at me!"

Laughing he got up off Kai and did a twirl, then grabbed an amused Tala and hugged him again.

Kai gaped like a gold fish.

"I wish I had a camera" Tala sniggered "Tyson's a bloody good kisser Kai. Did you teach him?"

Kai's cheeks tinted red as he made to get off the sofa to pull Tyson away from Tala. Only both Tyson and Tala pushed him back down.

"No, I taught myself!" Tyson chuckled cheekily. He felt great. He was on a complete high, the energy that Tala had given him made him feel even more reckless than he used to.

His senses were strong and he was tingling all over and every time he touched it sent shivers of excitement through his body.

Tyson pressed his lips down onto Kai's, demanding entrance. Kai complied.

Tyson had never been this forward and eager, on the verge of being desperate before. Kai enjoyed it.

What had Tala down to him?

Right now he didn't care. It turned him on and he felt hot all over. He ran his hands over Tyson's new smooth, healed body. Forgetting where he was and who was in the room with them.

Tala started to undress Kai, whilst he was so pre-occupied with Tyson.

There was only one way he could have Tyson, and that seemed to include having Kai too. Not that Tala minded.

Once kai was topless too, Tala removed his own trousers, never taking his eyes off the passionate movements of the lovers.

Tyson was kneeling next to the sofa, half leaning on Kai, who was flat on his back.

Tala climbed on top of Kai so he was straddled over him. Then he nudged Tyson out of the way with his head, whilst nibbling Kai's and then Tyson's ear. "My turn" he said in a husky, but smooth deep voice. He took over the kiss form Tyson, hands happily roaming Kai's very fit body.

Tyson took a breather as he eyed the two enemies exchanging tongues hungrily. He was so caught up in his body's reaction and hormones that he didn't even comprehend what they were doing.

Not wanting to be left out, Tyson decided to move to a different area.

Placing his hands on Tala's back, he moved them up and down and around the sides, following them with his tongue, discovering all the sensitive parts.

Giggling slightly, Tyson suddenly grabbed Tala's boxers and pulled them off.

Kai knew what Tyson had done, but he too didn't care because he was caught in a rush of teenage hormones and lust. Deep in the back of his mind he heard Dranzer calling him, but he shut her out.

Pushing the now naked Tala off him, he made a grab for a taste of Tyson, but his movements landed the three of them in a tangled heap on the floor, Tyson flat on his back with Kai on his right and Tala, very close on his left. He was so close, that Tyson could feel 'everything'.

Kai growled and pushed Tala away, wanting Tyson for himself. So Tala made a grab for Tyson's trousers and boxers and yanked them off in one go.

Kai instantly rolled on top of Tyson so Tala could not touch anything that was not his.

"Kai" Tala panted "Your too God damn selfish. Share!"

And he pushed Kai off Tyson and pressed his own body on top of the young blue haired teen, who gasped at the sensation that went through his body as Tala's manhood connected and rubbed against his own

"Ahh!" was all Kai heard before Tala crushed his lips again.

"Piss off" Kai's deep, lustful voice echoed the room as Kai once again removed Tala from 'his' lover.

Kai instantly took over from where Tala had left off, only this time he made a grab for Tala as well, and began pumped his hand up and down Tala's shaft so he couldn't get back up again.

Tremors travelled through Tala's body as his hips swung in rhythm with Kai's hand.

He gripped the carpet and making pleasurable noises and gasping as he tried to control the mounting pressure.

Tyson moved his own hands and roughly pushed the remaining clothes Kai had on, off.

Tyson, then he did what he always wanted to do and reached his goal.

Holding both his own and Kai's hardened features, he began working them to the same speed that Kai worked on Tala's and they all 'came' at the same time.

Kai groaned, as did Tala, where Tyson screamed in ecstasy. Panting together, the sweat poured off them as the room became steamy.

Exhausted, Kai released Tala and lay on top of Tyson who was smiling happily at his grey-eyed lover and team captain.

Tala rolled onto his side to admire the other two boys.

"We ought to do this more often!" he said, red eyes gleaming mischievously.

Kai answered with a "Hn" whilst Tyson just laughed.

"Thanks Tala" Tyson's brown eyes held Tala's "For everything. I would say 'anytime'....but.." Kai clamped his hand down on Tyson's mouth and turned to Tala growling "Mine, keep away from him."

They all laughed.

"Sure Kai, whatever you say!"

B

Brian smirked from his hiding place. He had enjoyed the show.

"I wonder if the Cat and his Kitten want to play again?"

Jumping down, he disappeared in to the ruins of the city that had been trashed in the storm.

B

Okay, that was Chapter 13. I'm ...er.....just going to ......er hide.

runs off bright red, hoping no-one will hate me for writing this.

I've never written anything like this before, it was awful wasn't it.....damn......maybe I should change to ....um.....I ...dunno.

Anyway, please let me know what you thought. This was worse than when I uploaded my very first story. ARGHHHHH.

Love you all.

Now Review......Onegai !!!

Hob x


	15. All in the past

**WOW, that last chapter was well recieved!!! Thanks guys **

**This chapter is up early, you all have to thank Blackrose for that, she inspired me to write this one sooner.**

**On with the story...........**

**Chapter 14**

Now the storm had passed, the residents of the city had come out of their hiding places to fix and clear up the mess in the wake of the storm.

People began filling the streets as the sun rose up in the sky. The growing noise of voices chatting in anguish and excitement echoed around the buildings. Cars and rescue vehicles circulated the roads as best they could, looking for loved ones and helping to tidy away the destruction.

Making their way back through the city were three aged people. They were engrossed in their own world, all three of them being very distinctive and different from each other, stood out from the rest of the crowds.

The woman of the group was wearing a white skirt that trailed on the ground, making the edges dirty and worn. Her grey hair was pulled up on top of her head in a bun. She had deep brown eyes that if you stared into them, you would feel like you would be swallowed up completely.

Two gentlemen accompanied her. Well, one was a gentleman. The other was dressed like a surfer boy, in brightly clad clothes that consisted of a pink and red flowered T-shirt and un-matching blue and fluorescent yellow shorts. He would jump up in the air every now and then shouting "Cow-a-bunga!" or "Yee-haa!" for no apparent reason.

He was Tyson's famous Grandfather, famous for anyone local, in shouting distance of the Granger Dojo.

The gentleman was wearing his usual grey flannel suit; he was shorter than his companions by a couple of inches. He was a plump, jolly looking fellow with small glasses resting on his nose.

He was well known throughout the world for the invention of the Beyblades and being the head of the BBA.

Mr Dickenson was an Englishman to the letter. He was always a well-dressed man and practised perfect manners at all times.

Before leaving the hospital, they discovered that the Limo could not get to them, seeing how a tree was now laying on top of it, so the three misfits decided to walk back through the streets of Tyson's Japanese home city in search of the boys, and to tour the city so that Saska could see where her beloved daughter had been sent to live in many years ago.

Her daughter was just 9 when she was taken from Saska in Russia, to live with a foster family in Japan. At that time, money was at an all time low and Saska was being accursed of witchcraft because of her ability of 'sight'. But her lawyer had pleaded insanity, which cleared her of the witchcraft, but sent her to an asylum and her daughter to a new home and life.

They had lost contact. Saska had 'seen' her daughter's death and could not save her, but she also knew it would be too late for her to try, for years she lived in the asylum in grief for her loss.

It had been a long night in the hospital whilst the storm raged outside, and the three of them had got to know each other by telling their life stories. Mr Dickinson's was short, he'd had his own biography written a couple of years ago, but Saskas hard life had moved both the men, not that she wanted pity. It was life.

She wanted to know how her daughter faired before she died. Who she lived with, did she marry and have children. As she had been committed, she lost her rights as a parent and was not allowed to make any contact what so ever.

Grandpa Granger offered his help in tracing Saskas daughter's foster family down, saying he had some contacts.

Since he used to foster children, he knew which people to approach.

Mr Dickinson had phoned the Dojo before they left, but upon getting no answer they figured that the boys must have already ventured out to explore the debris. So the adults took their time as they walked back to the Dojo.

B 

Kenny rushed off to find Rei and Max.

The boys were still in their room, cuddled up, but not looking comfortable together.

As Kenny burst through their door, both boys jumped as he woke them out of their stupor, neither boy had slept that night. "Geesh Kenny!" exclaimed Max as he realised who it was, and trying to act normal he continued, with the first thing he could think of to say, "Why'd you have to come in like that? It's not like there's an emergency or anything!"

Kenny waved his arms in the air and shouted in his high pitch voice "Get up, get up! We've got to go to the Hospital to talk to Mr Dickenson. Now." Then turning his back on them, he left as abruptly as he came.

Rei just looked at the door where Kenny just disappeared through, amber eyes shinning in the light that shone through the now open door. His lips curved in a slight smile as he remembered how Kenny used to act. He hadn't been like that towards them for months; he had not hung out with them as much because of the research he was doing on his computer.

All in aid of friendship.

To track down the remaining people responsible for the present condition of the World Beyblade Champions.

"Kenny" called Rei, "We're right behind you."

Rei got up. Both he and Max had not changed their clothes last night. Turning to Max he continued, "Come on Maxie, lets go. We had best try and forget about Brian for now. He's trying to toy with our minds. It's not going to work, okay?"

Max raised his sad blue eyes to meet Reis, "Sure, lets go. But I'm not sure what Brian is up to Rei, I just wish he would leave us alone".

Taking Rei's hand, Max allowed himself to be pulled up from the bed into Rei's arms. "Max, I'm not going to leave you ever! And Brian will never get his dirty hands on you again. He would have to go through me first!" His cat like eyes flashed dangerously.

Max nodded, but silently whispered to himself, "That's what I'm afraid of".

Together, hand in hand, they followed Kenny out into the street.

Whilst they walked, Kenny filled them in on his findings, leaving out the part about his agreement with Tala. He lied to them saying that his mother gave in and returned Dizzy to him when he got home that night.

"So the Dark Blader is Kai's father?" Max exclaimed, eyes wide and unbelieving. "How?"

"Well, I guess that Kai's mother had something to do with it!" Dizzy retorted as Kenny shut the lid down on her, smirking.

"What she means is, well, have you two heard of Drago Black?" Kenny turned to look at his teammates. He had researched as much as he could of Kai's father and was surprised by what he found.

"No". Rei and Max answered together.

Kenny sighed, not surprised. He hadn't until last night either. "Okay, how about a guy known as the Dragon Blader?"

"Ooh, I've heard of him alright!" Max's head shot up in recognition. "My parents used to talk about him all the time when we lived together!" He looked up at Rei, "He was 'the' world class blader. No one ever beat him. His bit-beast was a black Dragon. I think mum said he was everyone's idol, then one day he turned on the crowds and was banned from ever playing again. After that...." He faded off.

"He was never seen again." Rei finished, "We've all heard of him. His game was way above all the other juniors and the seniors too, and he was well liked. Then he kind of went bad." Rei paused in thought for a second. "What's he got to do with all of this?"

Kenny gave them an eerie smile, "Well, Drago Black is Kais father. And Drago Black is the Dragon Blader!"

Max and Rei both stop suddenly, "WHAT!" they exclaim the same time.

"So, what I'm saying is.....the 'Dark Blader' who controlled Tyson, is the Dragon Blader, aka Kai's father, Drago Black!" Kenny face was now flushed with excitement. "But it doesn't stop there! Drago Black was an orphan, and was taken into a foster home, with none other than.....Mr Granger!"

"Tyson's dad!" gasped Max.

"No, you idiot!" answered Kenny crossly, "He's not old enough! Tyson's Grandfather was Drago Blacks foster parent. He grew up with Tyson's dad!"

"Oh my God!" reacted Rei, "So your saying that Kai's father, the Dragon Blader, was fostered by Tyson's Grandfather, and grew up with Tysons Dad!"

Kenny nodded "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So it's a revenge thing between Tyson's dad, his Grandfather and Kai's Dad? Right?" Max looked unsure.

Rei looked thoughtful as he digested the information.

"What did Kai and Tyson have to say about this?" He enquired, amber eyes staring at Kenny.

"Kai, he...err....well, he just said, and I quote.. 'No, not him'" Kenny then looked a bit guilty by adding, "He then rushed out to find Tyson, who doesn't know yet. That's why Kai wanted us to find Mr Dickenson. We need to talk to Grandpa G, to find out what happened in the past. I don't know how much Kai knows about his father's past. But Kai sure looked scared of his own father."

The boys looked at each other in silence, each one knowing that this was worse than they could have ever imagined. How was this going to affect their relationship, which was rocky at times anyway?

What did the past have buried in it?

They had to find out before anything else happened.

As one, they moved in the direction of the hospital.

B

A blue light flashed across the sky.

People who glimpsed it thought it was just a flash of light reflected from somewhere, dismissing it completely.

For someone who knew what to look for, a flash of blue light was all he needed to recognise the formidable power of Dragoon.

Drago Black followed the light of the freed bit beast. He had felt and controlled this awesome beast before, and he would do so again.

Keeping to the shadows that had claimed him years ago, the dark cloaked man hunted his prey with skills of cunning. His life was a mystery that had kept him hidden from the world since he was banned by the BBA for lashing out at the crowds after defeating his opponent.

He was everywhere, and nowhere.

If he wanted to be found, you would find him.

Terrifying power had driven him to madness and he craved the intensity of that supreme force known as 'Dragoon'.

Learning what he could from a childhood friend, Drago Black began to softly chant the ancient words he had heard his once friend speaking just for him.

Hissing slightly as he whispered the words in the covered darkness, energy began to gather around him, tiny specks of black flocked to him, forming a ball hovering just in front of his face.

The darkness answered his call.

Raising his hands dramatically above his head, he finished the first part of the incantation, sending the ball of energy into the sky. This would bring the mighty Dragoon to him.

As his efforts took toll on his body, Drago Black wiped the sweat off his covered face with the edge of his cloak before continuing the next part of his fate.

The re-joining of Bit-beast and master.

Only he was worthy.

Dragoon was his.

B

Hopefully you are all following the story, it kinda gets complicated from here on in!!!

To come........(No pun intended!) Max/Rei/Brian lime (as promised, may be in next chapter, you will have to wait and see!)

Thanks to all reviewers :- Shinobi Shadow - Im glad you are following the story and remebered the scars. Dragoons blade was taken by Kenny and given to the Dark Blader, but the 'chip' which contained Dragoon Kenny gave to Kai. As for what Tala is up too...? I would be interested to know what you think of this chapter too.

FireieGurl - Thanks for your review, I'm surprised it was liked so much, but I tried to keep it as 'mild' as I could to keep it a PG13. If more people feel I should raise the rating, I will. But I feel that for such a small section of the story it would be a shame. Or I could just remove the end of that...er...scene?

Thanks also to Kat, Blackrose, Elizabeth Aiken Joey Wheeler, Imari, Rugmonkey, Nancy, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Cammy-world,

Love you guys, and thanks to you, I might even get the next chapter out early too!!!

So be kind and review.

Plwease........

Hob x


	16. Hide 'N' Seek

****

**Hey guys!!!**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews ((((Huggles reviewers))))**

**As you are all so good to me, this chapter is up early too!**

**The more reviews, the quicker the story will come!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

The fiery red phoenix flew in a panic towards the place where she knew she'd find Saska.

Dragoon had been released, with the help of Saska and Dranzer, but in finding his freedom the dragon was struck with the full power of a zigzag of lightening. Without the balance of his master to help share the blow, Dragoon had gone mad. His sudden urge for more power was all he would listen too now.

Like this he was dangerous.

She had seen it happen once before. It hadn't been his fault then either.

Luckily last time, someone had managed to seal him away, then the other bit-beasts were able to corner him and combining their power they were able to bring the 'old' Dragoon back.

But this time she didn't have the help of the one person she knew who could do it.

For she had died whilst sealing him away in the sword, only to be

released when a master, worthy and good of heart needed him.

Tyson Granger was that special person.

Dranzer hoped that maybe Saska would have found some knowledge or a way to help them. For if she had not, then they were all pretty much doomed. If the wrong person manages to get hold of Dragoon and try's to harness his energy, well, she did not want a repeat of the past.

One of the golden rules of the Dragons Pride is that Dragons shall never be harnessed.

They would be loyal to the ones they felt worthy, but if a person tried to control such a powerful beast, then all hell would be let lose. Literally.

As Kai was not answering her calls for him to talk to her, she presumed that he was busy supporting Tyson. She loved both her master and his lover, and hoped that Tyson had not been set back and distressed too much in the separation.

Little did she know that Tyson was healed, and now there was no need for Dragoon to have been split from his master.

But it was a little too late for that.

B

Dragoon flew swiftly, searching for any means of power or raw energy.

Then suddenly it hit him.

A black ball of pure dark power surged into his body, he roared out in agony and delight. He knew what this was. As the darkness filled the void that was Tyson, Dragoon began to change colour from sapphire blue to black.

His blue aura flashed suddenly, sweeping the sky with brilliant blue light.

Then it vanished, leaving behind a black dragon craving for power more than anything.

Changing his flight path, Black Dragoon followed the dark energy back to the one who had changed him.

Drago Black, the Dragon Blader.

B

Looking up the three boys stopped in their tracks as a bright blue flash of light lighted up the sky.

"What the..?" Max started to say, when Draciel interrupted him in his head screaming out "Nooooo!"

Both Max and Rei covered their ears to try to stop the noise of their bitbeasts screams from entering their minds.

Then abruptly it stopped.

"Guy's what's up? Are you all right?" Kenny looked worried at the sudden distress his friend's showed, that came at the same moment the flash of blue light did.

Rei recovered first. Standing up straight, he looked around and then at Max. Amber eyes sort out Max's baby blues, to find the same concern he felt reflected there.

"It's the bit beasts." Rei answered turning to Kenny, "Something up set them. Ask Dizzy what happened"

Quickly Kenny opened his precious laptop.

"Hey Dizzy! Can you tell us what that flash of light was? And why did Draciel and Drigger react to it?"

Dizzy sprung into life, in a bit of a panic. "This is bad boys! It's gone and happened again! You had better get to Mr Dickenson, and find Kai and Tyson as well. It concerns everyone who cares for Beyblading and their bitbeasts. Go, go, go!"

The three boys stood staring at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Right, okay." Rei answered, "Lets do what the lady said!" He ushered them off down the street at a steady jog so they would get to the hospital quicker.

What they didn't know was that a keen pair of violet eyes watched them closely from up above; now the owner was following them with a grin on his face. This was getting interesting.

He knew what had occurred, chuckling inside as he chased them from the street top, he pulled a bag of sweets out of his coat and over took them on the rooftops. Landing on the ground, he waited for them to come around the corner.

CRASH!

As the boys rounded a corner, they bumped straight into an old women.

"Opps!" she cried in an odd voice "Im sorry my pretty ones, clumsy me!"

Max picked himself and Kenny off the floor, seeing that only they fell over.

"It's alright madam" Kenny answered. "We're in a hurry and weren't looking where we were going either".

Smiling under her hat, the stranger moved closer to the blond haired youth and handed him a bag of cheap sugary sweets. "Here you go sweet cheeks, take these, I'll buy more for my nephew".

Thrusting them into Max's hands, she was off around the corner and disappeared out of sight before any of them could react. They gave each other odd looks, each thinking poor mad old woman.

Shrugging, Rei motioned for the others to follow him towards the park; it was a short cut to the hospital. As he followed his boyfriend, Max opened the bag and began eating the sweets it contained. Pure sugar and lots of 'e' number sweets. Max smiled as the sugar entered his blood stream.

Unfortunately for them, the three adults that they were looking for had taken the long scenic route and they had already passed each other.

B

Throwing off the dress and hat, Brian laughed as once again he headed the boys off.

Circling his prey, he narrowed his eyes in anticipation as he watched Max finish the contents of the bag.

As the boys got to the path that went through the trees where Kai had encountered the Dark Blader the day before, Brian decided to make his appearance.

Stepping out smoothly from behind a tree, he grabbed Kenny as they jogged past him. "Now who wants to play with me?" His cold voice sent chills down the spines of all the Blade breakers.

"Brian" Rei retorted before stopping short, and turning to face their enemy. Rei and Max found that Brian was holding Kenny by his hair and had removed his glasses. Twirling them around in his fingers playfully, he taunted them.

"Come on then, who's going to play? The cat or his kitten?" Smirking he jerked Kenny's hair making him yelp in pain.

"Brian, let him go" Rei demanded his voice steady and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why? If you and the kitten won't play, I might as well keep the mouse."

Max was fuming. He was not anyone's 'kitten'! Having eaten the sweets, he was now on sugar high levels. Springing forwards suddenly, Max grabbed Kenny and pulled him out of Brian's grip. But in doing so, Kenny cried out and fell forward into Rei, knocking them both off balance.

Laughing, Brian taunted Max once again. "Ah, kitten, you like the mouse too do you. How about a game with a wolf?" He leered towards Max, who stood his ground and ignored the bait.

"Give me Kenny's glasses" Was all he said. Max was ready to burst and jump on Brian and beat him into a bloody pulp. But he wasn't like that, so he tried to contain his feelings. But with the added sugar, it was very difficult.

"Poor little kitty, you do need it bad don't you! You want the glasses, come and get them. Or does your cat have a leash on you?" Laughing loudly he ran off into the trees.

Yelling with rage, Max gave chase, all thoughts forgotten, save for chasing Brian and getting Kenny's glasses back. But as he ran, he forgot about that too, the chase was spurring him on, as was Brian.

Rei and Kenny called for Max to stop, but he was gone. Getting up, Rei ordered Kenny to carry on towards the hospital. He was going to find Max.

Going their separate ways, they both ran off.

Rei used his neko-jin abilities to follow his teammate and enemy. Max was making a lot of noise, shouting abuse at Brian as they ran through the city streets.

Brian led Max until they came to an office building that seemed to have survived the storm and was completely deserted.

As Max ran around a corner that he saw Brian disappear down, he came face to face with a dead end.

"Damn" Max swore, punching the wall next to him, he spotted a door just off to his right.

"Ah, so that's where you're hiding! I will make you pay for what you're trying to do to Rei and me and my friends you bastard!" Max whispered the words harshly, and walked over to the door.

It was slightly ajar, and Max pushed it gently and walked in.

It was pitch black inside, but the open door allowed Max to see a little way into the room. Moving cautiously forward, Max swung round abruptly as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in total darkness.

Jumping back to the now closed door, Max began pounding on it and yelling for someone to open it up and let him out.

Brian silently moved up behind him and grabbed his arms so they were clamped against his sides.

Gasping from the sudden, unwanted contact, Max screamed out for Rei then a damp sickly sweet cloth was put in front of his nose and mouth taking his breath away. He felt his senses reel, as if he was sinking, then his knees buckled and he knew no more.

Flicking on the lights, Brian looked down at his catch and admired the way his blond hair fell across his innocent pale face. Picking up the younger teen, he made his way up top the top floor of the building to prepare for his guest.

B

Rei had lost sight and sound of Max, and now he was wandering down the back streets of Japan, looking for any sign of his young lover.

Then he heard him, a piercing scream and his name being called.

Then silence.

Rei's amber eyes glinted dangerously, and his heart thumped quicker in his chest.

Setting off at an extraordinary pace, Rei sprinted gracefully to the place he thought he'd heard the scream for help come from.

Arriving at the same door that Max had gone through, Rei found it locked. Knowing he had to get inside, he began to scale up the fire escape and found entrance through a first floor window that had been smashed in the storm.

Cat like eyes searched the room, before standing up from his crouching position on the floor and moving silently and smoothly across the tiled floor to the door.

Peering out, Rei looked up and down the stairs. Pausing to listen, he heard movements above him.

Cautiously he began to climb the cold staircase.

Not knowing what to expect, he prepared himself for anything. But would it be enough?

B

Kai stared hard at Tala.

Why did he heal Tyson? What did he want if not his Dragoon? Was it Tyson he wanted? Whose side was he on anyway? Did Tala know who the Dark Blader was?

All these thoughts made him uneasy.

They were now in Tyson's Dojo, waiting for the others to show up. Kai had decided that Tyson should not know about the Dark Bladers identity yet. He had to find out more.

Tyson was chatting away happily to both Tala and himself, he seemed to be so much like his old self that Kai couldn't help but smile. Then he caught Tala's eye and glared at him.

Tala smirked at the glare Kai shot his way. Pissing Kai off would be fun, especially if Tyson was in the same room, because Kai would be powerless to do anything to the 'saviour' of his lover's sanity and body.

Laughing along with Tyson, who sat between the two older boys, Tala put his hand on Tyson's leg and held his knee. Tyson was oblivious to it, discussing the next up coming tournament. But Kai's anger was starting to show.

Tala loved living dangerously.

A flash of blue light filled the room, and Kai heard Dranzer scream. Tala put his hands over his ears to try to drown out the noise of wolborg screaming "Not again..."

Both he and Kai fell off the chair and were left on their knees. When they looked up they saw that Tyson was..........???

B

Thats all for this chapter.

Look out for the soon......from yours truely!!!

I'm in a good mood at the moment and th writing really easy, I'm a whole chapter a head of myself, the muse is working overtime!

Now let me know what you think

V

V

V

V

V press the little button and make my day........leave a review.....PLWEASE.


	17. Lights on lights off

Well here is the long awaited chapter 16.

Hooray!!!

You all have to thank Kirate for that, since it was him who has inspired me to write this chapter!

THANK YOU KIRATE (Shouting out loud)

Also my deepest thanks to all of you who have read this story so far, without you guys reading and reviewing, most of us would not get into the swing of writing.

This week the huggles go to...

(((**Elizabeth Aiken, Cammy-world666, Timberwolf220**- nice to hear from you Timmy. **Rugmonkey101** - stop threatening me you dope! **Enchanted Crimson Rose, FireieGurl, Rhbacat, SetoKaibaWheeler, queenie, Shinobi Shadow**-Thanks for your super reviews, feedback like yours is uplifting and helpful. **Imari**)))

**Ch****apter 16**

In previous chapter

A flash of light filled the room, and Kai heard Dranzer scream. Tala put his hands over his ears to try to drown out the noise of Wolborg screaming "Not again...!"

Both he and Kai were left on their knees. When they looked up they saw that Tyson was........

On with the story

Tyson was gone.

Kai let out a slight gasp as he stared at the spot that Tyson had occupied only seconds before.

"He moves fast" Tala broke the silence.

Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and was about to turn and give Tala an earful when they both heard a desperate whisper echo around the room.

"Kai...." The voice called softly.

As one, both boys twisted round to face the source of the voice. It was seemed to be coming from the Grangers sword, which was glowing in a faint blue light.

Raising his eyebrows and letting out the air he had been holding in, he moved cautiously towards the ancient weapon. Tala was a step behind.

"Kai...." The voice whispered, it was so familiar. "Help...."

Kai gazed at the shining metal, its blue light pulsing like a heart beat. As if hypnotized, his hand slowly moved forward and his fingers hovered over the hilt.

"Kai..." The voice called him. "Kai...." The sound filtered in Kai's head, it felt safe. Without knowing why, Kai grasped the handle and pulled the sword from it's resting place and lifted it above his head.

Suddenly Kai's eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Tyson?" he exclaimed, confusion written in his grey eyes.

Tala watched Kai take up the sword and tilted his head to one side in an effort to see why Kai would lift it. Yeah, so the thing was glowing. What did that have to do with Tyson?

Tala put his hand lightly on Kai's shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to break the spell he was under. But not the way Tala wanted it to.

Kai jumped when he felt Tala's hand on his shoulder. Swinging the sword towards Tala, Kai held the point at Tala's neck.

"What?" Tala asked, raising his hands submissively.

Kai's features were hard; anger had begun to flow through his veins. He took a step forward, forcing Tala to step away from him and the sharp tip of the sword.

"What have you done to him this time you bastard?" Kai spoke with venom in his cold voice. "Where is he?"

Tala's cool mask slipped and for a second he looked bewildered as he considered his answer.

He knew what Kai was capable of. And when it involved Tyson being endangered, or in this case missing, he was deadly.

The odds were against him. For now. So he played it safe.

"I have no idea." Tala carried on backing slowly away from Kai and the sword, which was way to close to his skin for comfort.

"Do you think I believe you! Tyson just vanishes after being alone with you!" he hissed in aggravation "Do you think I'm stupid?" Kai was getting so angry, he was seething and his chest rose and fell as he tried to stay calm and not chop Tala head off. He wanted to gloat over Tala's dead body, his white flesh covered in his red blood. Just as Tala had led Tyson to his failed death months before.

But he knew if he did that, he might not find out where his lover was.

The two moved together across the room, Tala being defensive and Kai approaching, his eyes promising death if Tala did not give Tyson back.

Then Tala stopped abruptly; there was nowhere else to go. His back now against the wall, and still Kai was too close.

Tala swore silently to himself "Shit". Swallowing hard, Tala decided to make his move.

Suddenly he dodged sideways and tried to tackle the sword away from Kai's hands, the sword now leaning out to one side, both boys struggled to push the blade towards the other ones neck.

Panting and muscles bulging, they fought around the Dojo.

Neither one had the advantage; they were both fit, strong and determined. Each one had a good sense of their own life preservation.

Tala decided that enough was enough, and Kai seem to realise, just a little too late, that he had made a mistake.

Tala began to draw energy out of Kai's body, making him weaken as the two boys continued their struggle.

"You bastard!" Kai grunted as Tala finally wrested the sword from Kai. Shoving the weakened boy away from him, Tala moved closer to him, their places now reversed.

"Don't call me a bastard Kai, Tyson would'nt like it, now would he?" Smirking, he pushed the blade into Kai's neck, the sharp tip pressing into Kai's skin.

The sword began to pulse faster and brighter, Tala felt his like his hands were on fire. It grew stronger the more he tried to press the sword into Kai's neck.

Sweat began to form on his brow, frowning Tala's breathing became harsh and he swore out loud. "Damn, bloody thing. Ouch." He yelped and let go as the sword burnt his hands; it clattered to the floor, landing next to Kai's feet.

Tala was nursing his blistered hands and stared at the offending object with both fear and loathing. It had foiled his chance to get Kai out of the way once and for all.

Recovering quickly, Kai gingerly picked up the sword. It was cool to his touch.

Smiling, Kai once again faced Tala.

"So....you were going to tell me what you've done to Tyson...and his bitbeast."

"Kai..." The soft voice whispered again, the sword had not stopped pulsing; it just slowed down when Kai picked it up, as if it were content.

Kai glanced at the sword, and odd look in his eyes.

"Tyson?" He questioned.

"I told you, no idea," Tala answered casually, as if nothing had happened, though he still cradled his sore hands. Not realising that Kai's attention was not him, but on the sword.

The sword responded to Kai's question by glowing brighter for a couple of pulses, then dimmed back again.

"Oh my God!" Kai whispered. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, and the sound beat in time with the swords glow.

"No!" Dropping to his knees, Kai held the sword gently out in front of him and staring at it as if it were an alien.

Tala looked at Kai as if he were mad, but having already felt the sword power, he quickly made his exit, whilst he still could.

B

Kenny arrived at the hospital only to be told that Saska had been released and the group of adults had left already.

Kenny was puffed out from running from the Dojo to the Hospital, due to his usual lack of exercise. He wasn't going to run back to the Dojo. He needed to reach Mr Dickenson, so he ran for the payphone instead, hoping that the phone lines had been reconnected.

He held his breath as he dialled the number, and then squeaked with joy when the phone started ringing.

Ring, ring

"Come on, pick up" Kenny talked to the phone.

Ring, ring

Kenny frowned with impatience.

Ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Who is that?" Kenny asked, not recognising the voice straight away.

"Kenny, it's Kai." Kenny sighed in relief, and then it dawned on him that Kai spoke first. "Tell me what Mr Dickenson said."

"I haven't found him yet, I'm at the hospital. They left already. Rei and Max are off chasing Brian. But Dizzy said it was urgent that we speak to Saska and Mr Dickenson as soon as possible."

"Hn"

There was a bang and "Yo dudes!" over the phone line.

Kai explained to Kenny, "Sounds like their back. You get as much info with Dizzy on my,.....on Drago Black as you can. Call when you're done."

Kai put down the phone as the commotion became louder in the Dojo.

Kai walked back from the kitchen to find Tyson's grandpa swinging the silver sword around his head.

Gasping Kai yelled out "Stop! That sword is powerful".

"HII-YAA, I know that boy," He brought it down hard, splintering a thick piece of hard wood. Whirling the sword above his head, like Zena the warrior princess, Grandpa suddenly let the sword go as it suddenly pulsed angrily and it flew across the room, wedging itself in the wall inches away the top of Kai's head.

"Opp's" Blushed the old man, grinning slightly.

Kai scowled in disgust, pulled out the sword and went to find Saska and Mr Dickenson, who were still out side looking at the Dojo garden.

"We need to talk. Now." Kai ordered the adults, holding the sword protectively by his side; he was not one to wait.

"Yes my dear, that we do." Saska smiled softly at him. "I need to talk to you and to young Tyson and his lovely Grandfather".

At her words Kai frowned and sneered at her, "Tyson's no longer here." Without explaining, he turning and left them staring at his back as he headed back into the Dojo.

B

Rei crept into the darkened office. On one side of the room there was a window. The blinds had been closed, hence shutting out most of the light. Small shafts of light shone through the gaps and dust could be seen floating like mist, in swirls around the room.

In the centre of the room, Rei's eyes picked out a form standing in front of a chair. Purple hair was reflected in the light and Rei knew he had found his target.

"Brian, let Max go" Rei's voice was calm and strong as he faced his enemy once again.

Chuckling and completely unperturbed, Brian twisted round to look upon the neko-jins shadowed face.

"What makes you think I want to?"

Rei still couldn't see Max, as Brian had managed to hide him from Rei's sight by his body. Violet eyes gleamed in the shafts of light.

"I don't care what you want, move away and let Max go." Rei answered him in the same controlled voice.

Brian's lips twisted in a cruel smirk as a snort escaped from his mouth.

Laughing softly, Brian took a step towards Rei. "And what makes you think that Max wants me to let him go?"

Rei blinked as Brian's words sunk into his brain.

Bearing his fangs, Rei was unsure what Brian was trying to pull. "Get out of my way Brian."

Giving Rei a mocking bow, he swung his arm out to the side and stepped out of the way. "As you wish".

Max was sitting in the chair, his eyes were closed and his head was resting on the back of the chair. It was obvious that he was either asleep, unconscious or ..........

"Max?" Rei whispered sharply, he moved closer to the younger boy. Fear creeping into his heart and soul.

"Max?" Turning to Brian his voice shook "What did you do to him?"

Brian's face was pure happiness, and he started laughing, which grew more and more hysterical by the second. Rei grew pale, as the laughter made him cringe.

Between breaths he managed to answer "..Revenge..is..so..sweet..." Panting and looking into Rei's eyes he continued louder than before "..I ..always..get what I...want..You and him..." He laughing gleefully, he pointed to both boys.

B

That all for now folks!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Does anyone understand it?

Does anyone have a clue as to whats going on?

Does anyone even care?!?!

Till next time....Hob x


	18. Chaotic chuckles

Hey all !

I'm back........kinda.

Sorry it's taken sooo long to update, but life goes on. This story will be finished.

This chapter is no as long as normal, but, well, its not, okay!

Chapter 17

The dark figure stood rigid with his hands held high up above his hooded head, his palms facing the darkening sky.

The powerful black dragon reared above him, casting his shadow across half the town, letting a stream of awesome black flames shoot out of his mouth as if demanding attention.

"Yes my Black Dragoon. We are reunited once again," his strong voice echoed into the darkened sky. "Now I have you back, we shall continue our campaign to concur the world and all the power of the bitbeasts will be mine!!!"

Black Dragoon spread out his wings and took off into the sky, circling his master and letting his hunger for power call him to the next meal. The next most powerful bit beast.

Dranzer.

Swooping down low, Black Dragoon slowed enough so that Drago Black could jump astride his back, and together they headed back through the evening sky to Tyson's Dojo in search of the next conquest.

B

Rei stared past Brian to the still, pale form of Max on the black office chair.

He willed Max to open his eyes. Rei's heart beat so hard and fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest any moment. He clenched his fists together as Brian's wild laughter softened to a gentle chuckle, which in turn stopped echoing around the room and in his ears,

The look of distress on Rei's face, the helplessness of both boys now in his control excited Brian and he wanted to savour the moment. His gleeful purple eyes sort out Rei's amber ones, and a thin smile played on his tight lips as a look of complete desire crossed his face, giving him an eel like look.

Rei took a step towards Max, determined to get him out of there, at any cost.

But Brian had other ideas.

"Well pussy cat, I think it's time for you and I to play" smirking, Brian's soft spoken words infiltrated Rei's ears and he switched his gaze from Max to Brian's face, "Whilst the kitten is ……asleep."

Brian moved slowly away from Max and towards Rei, who unconsciously stepped back from him.

"Stay away from Max, and me and I won't have to do something you will regret Brian". Rei spoke the words with a hint of malice, not something you'd expect to hear from Rei, and it sounded un-natural to his own ears.

Brian never slowed his glide across to the other boy who seemed to shrink away, and hold his own by standing still, refusing to retreat further from Max.

"I know you enjoyed my gift." Brian whispered, leaning close to Rei's ear. "You haven't been able to stop thinking about it have you?" Gently, almost lovingly, Brian blew warm breath into Rei's ear sending shivers down the neko-jin's spine.

Rei gave a small gasp and turned to push Brian away, but Brian was already moving, and avoided the move with a move of his own and suddenly Rei found himself flat on his back on top of a desk, which he had failed to notice beside him.

A cold feeling coursed through his body as he heard Brian chuckle, right next to him, too close, pressing his body down on top of Rei's. Rei pressed his hands on the desk to push himself up, but Brian swooped down and planted a kiss on his lips. His tongue delving into Rei's mouth.

Just as before, Rei froze. The past two days flashed in his mind and without hesitation he shoved Brian off him and jerked his body off the desk and stood challenging Brian to get up off the floor where he landed and try it again.

To his surprise, Brian was grinning. The violet haired boy stood up and then laughed out loud. Rei widened his eyes in wonder, and confusion.

Why was Brian so happy?

What had just happened?

Brian was now laughing hysterically, and he folded his arms across his stomach and looked as if he might fall down from laughing too much.

Rei looked across at Max, who never moved or even stirred at all. Quickly he rushed over to him before Brian got back into control of his wild emotions.

Not wanting to stay in this office a second longer, Rei put his hands under Max's arms and legs and lifted him out of the chair.

He turned and started to stride towards the door. Before he got two steps, the room went quiet and he felt a tug on his white shirt swinging him around.

To face a cold faced, evil look worn by Brian.

Rei cradled Max tighter in his arms and held him closer to his body.

Still holding Rei by his shirt, Brian reached a hand over Max's pale face and brushed a stray lock of golden hair away from his eye. Rei made to wrench himself free was stopped by Brian's next comment.

"The kitten is mine pussy cat." Brian never took his hand away from Max he slid it down so it was around his neck and began to squeeze, cutting off Max's air supply.

Rei ground his teeth in anger and once again made to pull away.

"You move now pussy, and I will break his neck." The words were coldly spoken, but Rei paused not wanting his young lover to be hurt.

"What do you want Brian? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Rei's eyes never left Brian, now he held the life of the blond boy in his hand. His heart was fluttering and his own breathing had stopped, he needed to end it now, before Brian did any more damage.

Without really thinking, he reacted.

Brian was admiring the soft pale skin of the younger boy, enjoying the way he could feel his pulse against his skin, the way it sped up when he pressed harder.

He never saw it coming.

He never knew what happened, but he was out cold for at least an hour before realising he was laying on the floor of the office and his toys had run away. Had he looked in a mirror, he would have seen a massive black eye, and his swollen face.

Grimacing with the pain in his head, Brain gave a small smile. "Until next time my feline friends. We shall see who gets the last laugh!"

B

Well, thats all for now folks.

Please make my day and let me know if you still want me to continue, and any mistakes you find.

Thanks to all who continue to support me.

Love you guys.

Hob x


	19. History Lesson

It's taking a while to get this together, so thanks for waiting!

As a treat, this is an extra long chapter!

_(In a previous chapter)..._

…… "We need to talk…. NOW!" Kai ordered the adults, holding the sword protectively by his side; he was not one to wait.

"Yes my dear, that we do." Saska smiled softly at him. "I need to talk to you and young Tyson and his lovely Grandfather."

At her words Kai frowned and sneered at her, "Tyson's no longer here."

Without explaining, he turned and left them gazing at his back as he headed back into the Dojo.

**Chapter 18**

The two-tone haired teenager stood rigidly staring out of the Dojo's window awaiting the adults to come in.

He heard the door slide shut behind them.

There was an uneasy silence before Kai could bear it no longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice cold and hard.

Behind his back the three adults cast glances at each other, not quite sure what Kai was talking about.

Saska hobbled over to him and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Tell you what hun?"

Not liking the contact, Kai swung around to face them, and snarled, "My father! I thought he was dead!"

He folded his arms across his chest, keeping his emotions locked inside him as best he could. But he kept the Grangers sword tight in his fist.

He focused his eyes on Mr Dickinson's face. "You knew." He accused. "You had to know." He had lowered his voice, but it hit home like a gun.

Mr Dickinson went bright red and nodded his head, "Yes, I knew Kai", he looked over at Tyson's grandfather and raised his eyebrows as if enquiring something. Tyson's Grandfather nodded his consent and then winked at Kai, as the silent agreement was made.

Saska stared at all of them, knowing that this was the reason that she had been brought to them. Whatever the connection was, she was finally going to find out.

"Kai, Saska, its time you both knew the truth" Mr Dickinson looked at them as he said each of their names. Kai was taken back, what did his father have to do with Saska? She wondered as well. She put her hand back on Kai's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Lets sit down my dears, it's going to be a long story I think."

Mr Dickenson smiled at her and sat down on the floor opposite Kai and Saska, Tyson's Grandfather placed himself on the floor between Kai and Mr Dickenson.

Clearing his voice, Mr Dickenson took a deep breath. The others looked expectantly at him, waiting for an explanation. "Well…..it all started about 21 years ago. Saska, your daughter was only 9 when she was taken from you and left with a foster family, here in Japan, I believe?"

Saska, her eyes shinning with the memory of losing her child nodded her head to acknowledge that it was true.

Kai frowned in confusion, Saska had a daughter? What the hell had that to do with his father being alive today? He was about to voice his opinion when Tyson's Grandfather intervened.

"Her name was Suki, wasn't it. When you told us about her in the Hospital last night, you described the same girl I fostered, 21 years ago. I didn't want to say anything, but when we got back I phoned my mate and he looked it up. I bought up your daughter with Tyson's father...and..."

If chins could hit the floor, both Kai and Saska's would have done.

"She….you…Oh my!" Saska didn't know what to say. After all this time, 16 years, she would be able to see her daughter once again. A smile replaced the shock on her face.

"Where is she now? Does she live locally? Did she marry?…" Her questions would have continued, but Grandpa Granger held up his hand to stop her.

He shook his head gently at her, a sadness filling his eyes. "She died."

He said it softly, but it was as if he shouted it, and Saska felt her heart stop. Panic and pain crossed her face, "Wha…How? When?" was all she could stutter.

"I'll have to leave that to Stanley to explain. All I can tell you is that she had a good and happy life here with my two boys."

Kai started. "Two boys?…Tyson never mentioned he had an uncle." He looked at Tyson's Grandfather for confirmation.

He smiled at Kai, "He didn't. He never knew. I fostered a boy just before I fostered Suki. His name was Drago Black; he was the same age as Takeo, my son, Tyson's father. Your father Kai, grew up here in this Dojo with my son and Saska's daughter."

The room was silent as the occupants were left thinking about the possibilities of this even being true.

"So Tyson doesn't know my father?" Kai asked the question, fear of his father seeping through his body.

"No" was the simple, but harsh answer he got.

Mr Dickinson then took up the tale. "As I said, this all started 21 years ago. These three amazing children, and yes Kai, they were amazing. I was looking out for a team of Beybladers to test out the new 'chip' I had been working on. I needed a team of four children. I knew Mr Granger here from long ago, but that's not important to this story. Each child was picked for his, and her special ability. Suki, even though she was fourteen had an insight to what was going to happen. She, I think had the same power as you do Saska. Takeo was interested in history and studied hard with me, investigating the bitbeast rocks. As you know, he still works for me. Your father Kai, was chosen for his strength, and his will to win." He paused to let them think about his choices, and then continued "The final child was already a hardened Beyblader, she grew up blading. Her name was Natalia Hiwariti. She was Voltaire's daughter, your mother Kai."

Both Saska and Kai gasped in shock.

"Your lying, this can't be true!" Kai started to protest in disbelief. He shook his head frowning. "Why the hell are you telling me this now? What happened to my parents? What did you do to them?" He felt his voice rising to almost shouting in anger. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Mr Granger put a restraining hand on Kai's arm. "Just give the man a chance to explain okay Kai." Kai glared at him, but stayed on the floor. "It is not as it seems."

Saska looked a little confused, but she asked, "So what did you want this 'team' of yours to do Stanley? My Suki was fourteen, how old were the others? And why did you choose Natalia, of all people?"

Mr Dickinson sighed. "In those days, Voltaire was just a business man, or so I was lead to believe. He had put a lot of money into my research, so when I came to choose the team members he, of course, wanted his daughter to be part of it. She was an amazing girl. She was 16 years old, and so were the two boys."

He looked a little unsure how to continue, so once again Grandpa Granger took the lead.

"They all came to live here with me, seeing how three of them lived here anyway." He turned to look at Kai. "As you already know Kai, this Dojo is a prefect place to practise and test out new blades."

Kai nodded his agreement, but kept silent, not knowing what was going to come next.

"Well, I handed out my latest blades" Mr Dickinson told them "These blades contained bit beasts. They were new, never seen before, but the power they radiated in the labs was un-chartable. I wanted innocent children to use them. Adults can be corrupted, and I was not going to risk them falling into the wrong hands……or so I thought….." He trailed off, looking guilty. Shaking his head slowly as if in despair he added, "I didn't know what would happen. These four beasts were the same four that the Blade Breakers use. Dranzer, Drigger, Draciel, and Dragoon."

Kai and Saska sat in shock.

"It's true" Grandpa Granger told them, knowing they did not believe him. "I was here. Only back then, they bitbeasts were different. They looked different. They seem to respond to each owner. You may have guessed as to which child had which beast."

Mr Dickenson carried on, "Drago had Dragoon, Natalia had Dranzer, Suki had Draciel, and Takeo had Drigger."

"But what happened to the children, even I couldn't stop it. They changed. Whenever they released the power of the beasts, they became older, like they were being possessed. It didn't happen to them all though. First it was just Drago. Normally he was a good kid, got on well with the others, but after about a year of using the new blade he became angry with everyone, and he would not give back the blade. He changed into a kind of animal. But we thought it was just teenage behaviour, and then Natalia joined him and they became inseparable."

He paused.

"What we didn't know, was that Voltaire had got Natalia to place a micro-chip on him and it gave him mood swings which were controlled by Voltaires scientists. Then Voltaire had placed one on his own daughter too."

Saska gasped "He would do that to his own child!"

Kai knew that his grandfather would never care, only about what he had to gain. He had first had experience of what 'family' meant to Voltaire. He smiled grimly at her and answered her question "He would if he gained from it."

They sat in silence for a moment, each in their own thoughts.

Then Grandpa Granger cleared his throat, "Any way, the kids got together in pairs. Suki was worried, she came to both of us and told us that her bitbeast was upset and so was Drigger. They were worried about the changes in the other two beasts. She warned that Dragoon and Dranzer would crave power, and if the 'Blackness' was released, then there would be terrible loss. Unfortunately, we didn't understand back then what she meant."

Mr Dickenson followed the story on. "It seemed because only two of my team members were 'unstable', but they were all performing well, so we didn't look into it. We started to take them to compition's. Of course they won. Everything. Teams, pairs, individuals, ect… No one could beat them. Then when Suki was 15 she left the team, and so did Takeo. They no longer wanted to blade; they were in love and wanted to settle down. They didn't know that Natalia had had a baby. So Drago and Natalia continued on together."

Tyson's grandfather took over the tale from there. "Natalia had you when she was 16 Kai. She took a long vacation and left you with her father to look after, so she could carry on blading and building up Black Dranzers power. Another two years went by, and Drago had become the ultimate blader. He was too powerful. His Black Dragoon was unbeatable. There was nothing left for him to win. The other Bladers began to loss heart and faith in the sport. Drago became angry with the lack of quality players, and so demanded that his old team mates played him for a reunion match."

Again, the two older men glanced at each other. Wondering if they should continue now that they had started.

"Well, Tyson's parents refused. They lived here in the Dojo with me. Young Suki had given birth to Tyson six months before the challenge from Drago."

Grandpa wiped a tear from his eye; "They changed their minds when Drago started to attack the crowds when they jeered him for only playing people weaker than he was. They had to stop him. Suki went alone to see Natalia one night, whilst Drago was playing in the USA. She did some of her 'magic' and Natalia was freed from the micro-chip, and became devastated with the damage she saw her boyfriend had done and was still doing…"

Mr Dickenson took over when Grandpa's voice faltered.

"She agreed to help lock away the powerful beasts. Not just Black Dragoon, but the other three as well. Until such a time that worthy and honourable masters came along for each Bit Beast."

"The two girls came up with a plan, and Suki and Natalia lured Drago back to the Dojo. Suki made sure that Tyson and Takeo were away. She must have known she was not coming back…"

Kai and Suki were so caught up in the story, that they didn't notice Kenny come quietly into the room, and sit silently on the floor to listen.

"Natalia managed to get Dragoons 'chip' out of his Blade, and Suki planted it and sealed it away into the Sword, the very one Kai is holding now." Grandpa indicated to the sword Kai held in his hand.

Everyone looked at him, and Kai looked down at the sword.

"When Suki sealed it, Drago felt the power leave his body and it brought him to his knees, yelling his anger and loss." Mr Granger paled as he told them what happened next "I don't know how she did it, but Suki then gave her life energy to seal away the other three Bit Beasts, who were transported to different parts of the world. It was then that Drago grabbed the sword off the stand, and ….. he …..killed her…."

He put his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears, Saska had tears pouring down her face. Her daughter had sacrificed her life. But Tyson was her grandson! She was unsure whether to laugh or cry, so she just let the tears roll down her face in silence.

"What happened to my mother?" Kai suddenly demanded "What happened next?"

Mr Dickinson answered him, "Your father turned on her and through the micro-chip Voltaire had planted on him, Voltaire felt the loss of the Bit Beast power. He made Drago kill her. He cut off her head."

The blood drained out of Kai's face, he felt sick, hot and cold. "Then what happened?" he whispered.

Saska surprised them all by answering his question "Takeo came back and found the girls, he placed Tyson with a neighbour and called the police. His eyes then caught site of the sword on the floor between the two bodies, and gently touched it. He said it was glowing pale blue. He told everyone that Suki had spoken to him and told him what had happened; he left a note and now has trouble spending time with Tyson. It's too painful for him."

She looked as shocked as the others as they stared at her, "I just touched the sword, and I just knew!"

"Well, you are right." Grandpa told her "I came back to….to it all. I raised Tyson myself, and never told him what happened. As for Drago Black, well he went off in search of Voltaire to demand more power. He then found out about his son, and Voltaire gave him another Bit Beast. It was with this Beast that he played his last game, and lost. He went wild and attacked the crowd."

"Who beat him?" Kai asked

"Takeo." Kenny piped up, making them all jump. "Dizzy is coming up with the information as we speak." He explained. "Then Drago left and was never seen again, that is until now…"

Kai let the news sink in. He hated his father. Always had. Voltaire had threatened him with his father many times, when he was younger. He had met him a couple of times, only to be left in fear of his life.

When Boris let it slip that Drago was dead, Kai had forgotten all about him and pushed him away from his mind. Until Kenny had mentioned it earlier.

"So now what do we do?" It was the million-dollar question.

And no one had an answer just yet.

Kenny looked around the room. "Where is Tyson?"

He got blank and worried stares from all in the room.

Kai held up the sword, it's tip pointing towards the sky, "I think this sword holds the key to many things, I…I….think he's been locked away in here!"

Eyes widened and a collective gasp echoed around the room.

"Suki!" Whispered Saska.

B

Hope I didn't confuse anyone

Review answers for last chapter...

Kina - Nice to see you are still around, Thanks for the review and I'm gald you still like it. Hope this chapter wasn't boring.

Squizles - Whoa - Staedy! I got the hint! Hope you like !

Fireymoonlight - Well thank the persn who recommended it to you for me! I'm glad you liked it so far. I do try to make it interesting! Did you read 'You call my name' first?

Carapheonix - LOL! Calm down, I don't want any of my readers to be put away! And yes there will be more -

Shinobi KazeKage - Dragoon has wings as 'Black Dragoon' (I hope this explains a little about that!) Your not quite right in your guess as to what happens!

Firegurl - Hope this chapter answers your question!

Rugmonkey - Soon enough bro?

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS. I HOPE NO-ONE HAS BEEN MADE BORED OR CONFUSED BY THIS CHAPTER...

MORE ACTION COMING SOON...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!

Hob x


	20. Spirits of hope

**A.N. I know it's been a long,long time since I last updated, but better late than never! Thankyou to all reviewers.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

The blade of the sword pointed up towards the sky, Kai holding it steady with both hands.

All eyes were fixed upon it.

Saska stood up and moved next to him, gently putting her hands over his. They glanced into each other's eyes, understanding flickering in both for a brief moment before Kai released the Kinomya Sword to Tyson's Grandmother.

Giving Kai a small smile, she closed her eyes and focused her magical energy through her arms and into the hilt of the ancient weapon.

For the second time that day, the sword began to glow a pale blue, first hazy, then vivid. They were all transfixed by the awesome power that radiated in front of them. Without thinking, Kai stepped forward and copied Saska's earlier action and placed his hands on top of hers.

Suddenly he found himself in the bitbeasts world of nothingness. He had been here before when Dranzer had taken him to help Tyson, when they had lost him in Russia.

Squinting his eyes against the light, he saw Saska move over to him. She made a movement with one hand, motioning him to look around. He realised they were in what seemed to be an orb, or sphere, and they were in the centre of it.

"It keeps us from floating away into the darkness" Saska whispered in his ear.

He looked at her questioningly.

"We are being protected" was all she would say. The words were spoken softly, as she continued to stare at the sphere of blue light surrounding them.

"What ….?" He started to ask, but was shushed when Saska motioned for silence abruptly with her hand.

"Listen" she breathed at him, pausing to look behind them in wonder. "Feel with your heart and soul" she looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Who else is here?"

Kai looked annoyed and glared at her for a moment before closing his eyes and allowing his senses to take over, feeling for the sensations that Saska was talking about.

"Kai" Then he heard a voice. The same voice he had heard in the Dojo calling him after Tyson vanished.

"Kai" the ghostly voice whispered, it was so close to him, as if someone was standing right next to him and spoke in his ear. It was familiar, and it wasn't.

"Kai, my son". His eyes snapped open and he gasped in realisation.

"Natalia…Mother?" His heart was beating so hard and fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. He had never known his mother, and he was not sure how to react.

"Yes my son" the voice of Natalia answered, the ghostly sound coming form all around them now.

Saska once again put a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder. "They are both here, your mother and my daughter". Kai looked at her confused and angry. "They are protecting us from the remainder of Dragoons power. Tyson is not here though."

"Then where in hell is he?" he demanded, shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"He is not dead, only the spirits of those killed by this sword remain here my son" replied Natalia's soft voice.

"We can feel his aura, but Dragoon is cut off from us. He has changed back into the mad creature of before. His old master has returned to claim him." Murmured a new voice.

"Suki" Saska asked, "Can you tell us where they are?"

"No, only that a blackness draws ever closer, Tyson has been separated from Dragoon, their connection must be returned for them both to survive" she replied.

"But I heard Tyson" Kai suddenly retorted. "I heard him. He's in the sword too. Where is he?" he yelled at the spirits.

"You heard his voice, yes, but if you are wondering why the sword glowed when you touched it, that was us." Natalia answered.

"We were protecting you, as we protect all our family. We could not let Tala kill you." Reviled Suki. "Tyson is bodiless, his soul is floating around. It's the result of the power that is enhancing Dragoon. Had they still been connected when it happened, he would be dead."

Kai clenched his fists in relief, and frustration. "So how do I reverse this?" His loud voice demanded answers. "Tell me what to do!"

The ghosts of Natalia and Suki began to take form in front of them. Saska gasped at the sight of her daughter, she still looked young, but it was eerie the way that they shimmered and stared at them with unblinking eyes.

Kai stared hard at his mother. He had never seen her before, not even a photo. But he knew her straight away, because he looked just like her. Glancing at Tyson's mother, he was surprised to see that he could have been looking at Tyson's twin sister. There was no doubt in his mind that these spirits were their parents.

He regained his posture and demanded once more "How do I fix this?"

"First you must get Dragoons chip" started Suki.

"I have Dragoons chip already!" Kai answered swiftly, keen to get to the next part.

"You must place it on the hilt of this sword" continued Natalia, "We will do the rest, though we will need Saska's help to seal away Black Dragoon" Both spirits turned to face Saska, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I know my dears, this is what I came to do" Saska had already accepted her fate.

Kai frowned as he looked between them.

"What do you mean? What will happen to Dragoon? What about Tyson?" He demanded, feeling like he just missed out on something.

"Don't you worry yourself about it my boy" Saska told him "Lets get to the bit your waiting for"

"Tyson shall remain lost until he is reunited with Dragoon, and Dragoon needs Tyson to become the bit beast he was before the darkness arrived."

"But we must be quick, for the blackness comes ever closer, I can feel it" Finished Natalia.

"Right, lets do it then!" Kai ordered.

Saska grabbed Kai's arm and pulled them both back out of the sword and into their own bodies.

The people sitting around them jumped as Saska and Kai suddenly jerked and moved apart.

Saska lowered the sword and looked at Kai. "Give me Dragoons chip, Kai, we must do this now!"

Kai pulled the chip out of its hideaway, holding it between his thumb and finger he observed its beauty, he moved his eyes from it to look at Saska and then the others in the group. "This has to be done to safe Tyson," he told them, "Move back, all of you"

He gently placed the chip in Saska's out stretched hand.

"This will work Kai. Everything will be as it should." She reassured him, then to the group she said "Don't come near me, whatever happens, whatever you see, stay away!" Grandpa Granger looked ready to object, "Promise me you won't interfere!"

Sighing, as one they swore to agree with Saska's words.

"Good. Now my dears, here we go…." She was about to start when the sky went black and they heard an almighty roar from above them, running out into the garden, they saw that they just might be too late.

B

Rei carried Max away from the factory that Brian had trapped them in. As he jogged back along the alley, he glanced down at Max's pale face, his eyes still closed.

The streets were still pretty empty, but Rei kept to the side roads anyway. Not wanting people to recognise them.

He had made it as far as the park when Max's eyes started to flutter open, but they felt too heavy, so he tried to move his arms, only to find himself unable to move at all because someone was holding him tightly.

"Urgh.." He murmured, feeling sick, dizzy, and completely disoriented.

Rei stopped, relief flooding through him. Quickly he stopped under a near by tree and gently put the blond haired boy on the grass. Kneeling next to him, he pushed away a wisp of hair that had fallen over his still closed eyes.

"Max" whispered Rei, then he spoke a little louder "Max, come on Maxie, wake up. It's me, Rei. Max wake up."

Max groaned again, a little stronger this time, hearing someone call his name, but unable to place who it was at the moment. The voice became desperate, urging him to open his eyes.

So he complied.

Rei smiled with joy as Max forced himself to wake up and as his blue eyes became open at last he found himself staring at a very confused face.

Max tried to speak "wh…wha…a…I…?" the words would not come out properly.

Rei wondered if Max was concussed, and looked hard into Max's eyes to see if he was looking right at him.

This made Max jump a little, and Rei found his own voice again.

"Max, it's okay, everything is alright now. Brian is gone, he's gone."

Max blinked owlishly at him, and tried to sit up. Rei allowed him.

Taking a deep, unsteady breath Max tried to speak again "Wha…what…ha…hap…en?" Max was becoming frustrated. Why couldn't he talk properly?

"You don't remember?" Rei asked, frowning "Brian tricked us and caught you. He must have hit you over the head or something, that's why you're slurring and confused" he pondered to both himself and Max. "Lets get back to the Dojo".

Pulling Max off the ground, his slung one of Max's arms over his shoulder and put his spare arm around Max's waist to support him.

Together, they stumbled off through the park not knowing what they where going to find when they got to Tyson's house.

B

Tala made his escape from Kai, and ran off down the road to the river.

He then punched the wall with his fist in anger at his loss of the world champion blader once again. How did he disappear so quickly?

Unless……

Tala looked up and saw the clouds start to change into an un-natural, eerie grey, then turn a foreboding black.

"So, you have captured Dragoon. But I wonder what the Blade breakers will do about it?" Wondered Tala out loud to himself.

Pulling his own blade out from his clothes, he clutched it in his hand before making his way back to the Dojo to see how his enemy would defeat his enemy.

B

Next chapter...

More 'action' as they all come together for the final confrontation.


End file.
